


Close Your Eyes and Look at Me

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Bonding, Cock Piercing, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: “And now 50% of our population has been lost. Some whole countries and a handful of entire cultures gone after just a snap of a finger,” Oliva stated as she made to snap her own finger for demonstrations purposes. “And now the omega’s original purpose is needed desperately. There have been some fast changes, and we are working as quickly as we can to rehabilitate omegas.”Tony looked to Steve then to the woman, rendered silent while he processed what he was hearing. The nurse that had taken his birth control and refusal to talk to him made more sense. His worst fears were being realized. How far back into history had humanity just back peddled? He almost didn’t want to know.





	1. Chapter 1

The haul gave one final lurch as Captain Marvel placed the broken ship onto the ground. Tony wouldn’t have believed that he had, at last, returned home after what felt like years adrift in of space if he hadn’t seen the skies of Earth for himself.

Nebula was helping him step from the cargo hold while his comrades rushed to his aid and took over on helping to carry him. Steve was at his side, hurriedly saying something that Tony could not understand. He could only look at the other stupidly. The silence of space had made hearing other voices difficult. He had grown so used to Nebula’s soft raspy voice that Steves in comparison seemed too low for him to understand. He could only hear mumbles as though he had been trying to listen to him from underwater. Tony blinked a few times with a gaping expression on his face. He twisted his fingers into Steve’s shirt. 

He was supposed to be mad at him. He remembered he was supposed to be, but he couldn’t remember why. Instead of recalling what had once been so important to his hurt and heartache, he only shook Steve. “I lost everything,” he moaned while Steve patted his back. “Tell me I didn’t lose her.”

“Tony, we need to talk to you when you’re feeling better,” was all Steve could manage to say.

Tony could hardly care, though. At that moment, Pepper ran to him and embraced him with a vice grip. She was shaking and craning her face into the crook of his neck, pressing tear stained kisses to his skin and muttering over and over. “Thank God.”

God had nothing to do with it.

“Tony we need to get you inside quickly. You need to know what has been going on while you were away. You’re not safe.” 

“What?” Tony registered that it was Steve talking to him. He was taking him by the arm and hurrying him to the Avenger facility. In the sudden movements, Pepper released her hold on him and fell behind Steve with her face turned down and tears still streaming down her cheeks. “Steve, let me go. I need to be with Pepper. She’s upset, okay?” he said through his words did not reach the other, or rather the other did not acknowledge them.

Tony began to feel dizzy in the rush of being swept across the damp grass. A month held together by artificial gravity made the real deal hurt his bones and muscles. He wanted to take a moment to cherish the ground, cherish the smell of the air, cherish the feel of everything that wasn’t nothingness and weightlessness. He felt weakened the further they walked. “Steve, you’re hurting me,” he made to warn but fell short on his threat and instead collapsed altogether and slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Him having passed out should have been a welcomed relief. For once he should have been able to get a deep and well-rested sleep. It was anything but unfortunately for him; rather, it was nothing but a plague to him that carried with it nightmares of failures, heartache, and utter fear. Fear of death, fear of darkness, fear of emptiness, fear of  _ him _ . He could hear the sound of bodies collapsing to dust in his dreams. It played on repeat, and it seemed that no matter how hard he tried nor how loud he screamed, he could not wake himself until long last.

When Tony opened his eyes he was blinded by the jarring fluorescent lights clinging to the ceiling in a hospital room. There was a pain in his arm, and he only just manage to register that there was a nurse beside him digging into his arm with a very intricate tool that Tony recognized as the one that implanted his heat and fertility suppressants.

Tony wiggled away, simultaneously reaching to grab her wrist. Upon his jerk, his hand fell short as the IV embedded in his arm prevented him from having full mobility. He winced, but still tried to grab for the nurse. “What do you think you’re doing? You can’t just go taking anything out of me without my permission.”

She finished her task without looking at him and swiped the small incision with a swab. She finished her task, jotted some notes on her tablet, and dismissed herself without a single word. Tony shook his head with both disbelieve and anger. He pawed around to see what else he was hooked up too for a second before he called after her. “Yeah, okay. I’m giving this hospital a very terrible review!”

He flung himself back into his pillows and groaned. His mouth was dry. His tongue was thick and awkward. His arms hurt where he had needles embedded into them. His legs felt as though he had been laying on a bed of nails. He looked for a call button, for anything.

Nothing.

Something was undeniably wrong, causing a familiar feeling of anxiety to swell within the deepest part of Tony’s chest.

He hadn’t known how long they made him sit there with his questions and concerns. Despite calling out several times, no doctors or nurses came to check on him. He was alone with nothing but some flowers to stare at while he contemplated what was going to happen. He had a few gut-churning ideas but prayed that none of his suspicions were correct. 

It must have been well over an hour when at last there came a knocking at his door. Tony was half tempted to say that no one was home since they obviously had been ignoring him, but the hairs raising on the back of his neck told him the time was not right for being sharp-tongued.

He stiffened and wove his fingers into the hospital blankets, shoulds tensing upwards and eyes fixed on the door as a woman followed by Steve entered the room. For half of a heartbeat, Tony felt he could relax, but the downturned, somber expression Steve bore made Tony shiver. For a moment after seeing Steve so raw and upset, Tony almost felt as though he were back in the man’s arms when they confused ideas of romance towards each other. That had been three years ago. Steve betrayed Tony and Tony had moved on.

The man in the hospital bed bit into the side of his cheek, still choosing to remain silent as Steve sat beside Tony’s bed, and the woman rounded to the foot of where he lay. She placed her delicate hands on the banister of the hospital bed and tapped her acrylic nails against the plastic.

Tony wiggled his jaw back and forth for a moment before he opted to break the growing silence. “Where’s Pepper? I want to see Pepper. She is not only the representative of Stak industries, but she’s my power of attorney and can speak on my behalf medically, though I should be able to do that myself. Apparently, this hospital doesn’t quite care. They have terrible   manners here.” 

The woman at the foot of the bed was not swayed by anything Tony said. She instead wore a warm smile on her features, a smile that made Tony think  _ bullshit _ . She wanted something from him.

“A-hem, first let me welcome you home after your efforts against Thanos. You must be so tired and exhausted after pushing yourself well beyond your limits. I can only imagine, but I want to ensure you that you’re safe now.”

Tony gave her a stupid look. First her, then Steve. He turned his head towards the other and nodded at the woman as though he were asking the other to confirm that the woman sounded stupid.

“I think I prefer the no bedside manner over this. Who are you exactly?” Tony asked with a bite of annoyance in his voice.

“Oliva Schour,” she said with a nod. “Head of the Omega Correction Foundation and chairwoman for the Repopulation Initiative, appropriately named for our heroes that fought but ultimately failed. Named in your honor I like to think at least.”

“My honor? My-excuse me, but there’s no honor in my having  _ failed _ . There should be no committee or anything of the like named after the Avengers. We’ve hardly been a team for the last three years. No, I didn’t do what I did because I was an Avenger, but because I needed to do what was right, try to prevent  _ everything  _ that I had been warning people about. And now I’m here.” As Tony spoke, he resisted the urge to look at Steve, feeling it was sufficient enough to let his words wound the soldier without adding an additional look of disdain.

“And now you’re here, “Olivia repeated. “That’s right. Do you know what the Omega Correction Foundation is?”

“My question still stands. I’ll repeat it in case you’re slow: Where is Pepper Potts?”

“You’ll be quiet when an alpha speaks to you unless you are directed to answer a question. Do you know what the Omega Correction Foundation is?”

“Alpha and head of the foundation? That immediately sounds like a bullshit deal. Yes, I make a habit of brushing up on potential enemies, so I know who your foundation, but your lot has been a little snuffed out in our modern society. See, omegas don’t like to be ruled like breeding stock.”

“And now 50% of our population has been lost. Some whole countries and a handful of entire cultures lost after just a snap of a finger,” Oliva stated as she made to snap her own finger for demonstrations purposes. “And now the omega’s original purpose is needed desperately. There have been some fast changes, and we are working as quickly as we can to rehabilitate omegas.”

Tony looked to Steve then to the woman, rendered silent while he processed what he was hearing. The nurse that had taken his birth control and refused to talk to him made more sense. His worst fears were being realized. How far back into history had humanity just back peddled? He almost didn’t want to know.

“Again, we thank you for what you’ve tried to do, but as an omega, your place isn’t to fight. It isn’t right for you to see suffering and death. You are precious, but you have a place now as the new laws dictate.

I’ll answer your question, now, sweetheart, because you were good and waited patiently for me to finish. Mis Potts as you know is an omega. She is not here because this doesn’t concern her anymore. As an omega, she can no longer own property or be in any position of power. She no longer speaks on your behalf. She needs to focus on more nurturing things, and the same goes for you. For now, the government has taken charge of Stark Industries. We are working on replacing omega employees with alphas and betas. Everything is a mess as to who presents as what, and there is some resistance.”

“I wonder why that could possibly be,” Tony managed to bite back. “You’re taking away basic human rights. I didn’t realize that in a catastrophic event humanity would choose to back peddle all the way to medieval age thinking.”

“And yet this thinking might be what saves our race, though I wish you’d be more kind with your words. We are lucky that we have omegas. It would be stupid to not use them as they were intended to be used. Population control is now our number one priority in the United States. We can not fall victim to an invasion, human or alien. I promise you things will be far harder than omega sufferage. Do you want that, Tony?” 

He was talking to an extremist. Tony knew they were impossible to debate with. He turned his head to look out the window, dreading what was in store for him as an omega. What did it look like outside? He had only been gone for no longer than a month. How much destruction had happened outside those hospital walls? How many were suffering?

“You above the rest have had the most power, the most freedom, you’ve even led a few equal rights marches. Your cooperation right now would be the best foot forward for other omegas to follow.”

“Is that why you brought Steve? Because you’re trying to marry me off to a friend so I’ll be more likely to cooperate?”

“Oh, don’t be silly, sweet omega. You’re already married. Our captain came forward and explained that you two are intended mates and that he wanted possession. You belong to your alpha now, Ms. Rogers,” Oliva said, directing the “Ms. Rogers” as though she were wielding a weapon and in a way she was.

Tony blinked rapidly for a few moments. “My name is changed, and you married me without my permission?”

“You belong to Mr. Rogers, so yes, you carry his name. You should be happy. Congratulations. A bit unorthodox since you’re unbitten, but at least this transition shouldn’t be all that uncomfortable for you.”

Tony snapped his head to stare at Steve so fast he almost gave himself an immediate headache. He winced before he growled. “You did  _ what!? _ You demanded that you take me while I was unconscious?” He turned back to Olivia. “But it’s not consummated. I’ve never had sex with Steve. Did he tell you that?  As long as I refuse relations and a bite, then the marriage will never be valid. I won’t let you do this to me.”

“Your freedom has ruined you and who you are supposed to be. Your place is to care for your alpha and raise a beautiful family. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“Not if I don’t want it it doesn’t!” Tony roared.

“Please, Tony. It’s not good for your health and recuperation to yell like that. You’re in front of alphas. Show more respect.”

“You’re out of your god damn mind!” Tony only added. He had never been spoken to as an omega like that.

Oliva did not speak after Tony’s outburst. Instead, she only smiled a sickly sweet smile and fiddled with her rings on her fingers before she replaced her hands to the plastic railing and squeezed. “And that’s why I’ve come along. We were right that there might be a challenge concerning you. Steve insisted that you would listen to reason, but I realize this will be a hard adjustment for you.”

There came a soft clearing of Steve’s throat. He was leaning against Tony’s bed and, giving Tony an uneasy feeling. “Miss. Schore, if you would let me talk to my omega in privacy. I don’t think this is the best approach.”

“Of course. I’ll give you two a few minutes alone,” Olivia stated, though she seemed less than pleased to have been asked to do that.

Tony immediately wiggled to the other side of the bed and at last look to Steve, betrayal and hurt embedded deep within his rich brown eyes. When Oliva left the room with a soft click of the door behind him, Tony held up his hand as if that would be enough to deter Steve from speaking to begin with. “No, I don’t even want to look at you.” 

“Tony, listen to me. Things are good out there. The Omega Rehabilitation workers are calling in all omegas and passing laws to take away everything they own. Omegas can't walk the streets safely. Laws against alpha and omega rape have been lifted. It’s a free for all. Alphas will rape an omega and take her for his mate forcefully.”

“So you thought if you stand up and claimed me you could spare me all of this? You’re not powerless. You can fight against this if you want to do some good, playing along to this circus does no benefit.”

“I can’t fight a whole country, Tony. This went through the supreme court and passed by the President.”

“You fought against the whole country before I seem to recall,” Tony spat.

“This is different. I’m trying to protect you.” 

“And what about three years ago, Steve? You weren’t trying to protect me then!”

“I know,” Steve replied remorsefully. “I fought against you once, and I won’t do that again. Look, you have to cooperate with this, and we can figure out something to do, but we can’t just go rushing in to take down a whole government blindly. Any revolters are being prosecuted for treason, and all omegas who resist are sent to the rehabilitation facilities. It’s most likely that they’re being abused, but none of us can know for sure. The facilities are heavily guarded.

“Please, Tony. I’m trying to protect you. Believe that.” 

Tony clenched his jaw, rage boiling through his bloodstream as he listened to Steve. After a few calming breaths, he managed to ask as calmly as he could muster. “Where is Pepper?” 

“She’s with Natasha. We made sure to speak for her and prevent her from having to go into any of the correction facilities. The same we are trying to do with you. Bruce is applying to get into Stark Industries, but as you can imagine the government is hesitant on giving any of us leniency. They know the best chance we have at changing things is from the inside. Which is why we all have to play the part.” 

“While omegas are being raped and forced into unconsented bonds!? Revolt!”

“It’s not that easy, Tony. Please listen to me,” Steve asked softly with a pleading look in his blue eyes.

For a moment, Tony entertained the idea of listening to Steve, but he couldn’t will his anger to settle to the pit of his stomach. “Is Pepper bound to Nat?”

Again Steve lowered his head. “Yes, but she’s safe.”

Tony pushed his head back into the pillows. “Yeah,” he sighed. “I trust Nat, but don’t tell her I said that. I can’t accept this willingly. I have to fight.”

“ _ We  _ have to fight,” Steve corrected.

“You  _ left  _ me, Steve. It’s over in that regard. That ship has sailed. Thanks for taking care of Pep, but I’m not just going to play nice with these bullshit laws.”

“And take on everyone by yourself? You’re going to get yourself killed. There have been public executions. This is serious.”

“Even more reason to fight back,” Tony went to roar but ultimately caught himself. He paused and glanced at the door where Oliva was no doubt waiting and listening.

“How are you going to fight them, huh? Tell me that,” Steve said with a low voice and a dangerous look on his face. “All of your tech has been confiscated. Your company is under the government’s control. There are armed military men rounding up all omegas and silencing any resistors with brute force. And the reason why I’m still able to talk to you and keep you safe is because I’m a military alpha.”

“I’m more than just my tech and company. I can do a lot on my own,” Tony growled.

“You mean like how you almost died out in space because you flew off onto that ship and got stranded? Like how Captain Marvel had to save you and bring you home?”

“How dare you!”

“Why won’t you listen to me!”

Tony felt something snap inside of him. His stomach lurched with pain, and before he could stop himself, he reached to punch Steve square in the jaw, hitting him with enough force that it tore the IV out of his arm. 

As soon as Tony’s hand landed against Steve, he felt a crunch of his knuckles and an immediate pain shoot up to his elbow. Still, Tony refused to show weakness even if it seemed as though his punch barely affected the super soldier. “I trusted you and you left me,” he moaned with a tremble in his voice. “You left me when I needed you most, after all those years of frustration with each other. After finally coming to terms with our desires. After those promises that you would give me peace and a family? And now you want to come in here and tell me to listen to you, and I’m supposed to accept your plan and let you walk away with me like I’m some trophy wife!? You bastard!”

“Tony, that’s enough!” Steve yelled as he stood and grabbed onto his shoulder, but Tony refused. Instead, he leaned up towards him, prepared to fight him, unafraid. He was not an omega that would cower and bow.

“Let go,” Tony seethed.

There was a rush of air and a sting against his cheek. With the force of the slap, Tony turned his head and stared off into the void, eyes unblinking and expression shocked. He sat in disbelief, hand raising to touch his face before Steve gripped both of his shoulders and gave him a shake. “Tony, this is dangerous. Do you understand me? Are you being stubborn just because you’re mad at me?”

“Fuck you, Steve,” Tony whispered before the door swung open and Oliva entered the room again with the aid of two male nurses.

“Don’t touch him!” Steve growled as he pulled Tony close.

“Tony will most likely be combative until the effects of his suppressants wear off. Might I suggest we admit him into one of our finer rehabilitation centers? We’ll correct this combative nature he’s learned.”

“No,” Steve warned in a way that made Tony shiver despite himself. He stared at the hospital workers as the approached nearer.

“Mr. Rogers, it’s imperative that you listen to me now. Tony needs to be rehabilitated, especially if he’s getting violent with you, a captain, and that’s a federal offense. Now, we won’t punish him, but we will have to detain him.”

“This is exactly what you wanted,” Tony uttered.

Olivia shrugged, “oh, I don’t want to see omegas suffer senselessly, but I will not let omegas have their own selfish ways anymore. Mr. Rogers, protecting your omega is within your moal and legal rights, but this is a government now. Resisting would be treason. You don’t want that again. Not after last time, right?”

Steve looked down to Tony who looked at him with not even a glimmer of fear in his eyes. He pressed his lips together in a tight line and jerked away from the alpha. “Let go of me,” he warned.

“Don’t worry, Tony, we’ll see that you’re taken care of.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and love! I appreciate it. 
> 
> Ya'll are really wanting Tony to give some hell, and I will say that I won't disappoint. I hope you find what I continue to write to be exciting and interesting. Thanks for reading.

Transportation of unruly omegas included a lot of unnecessary protocol in Tony's opinion. He was collared, handcuffed, and gagged. Now he knew what Loki must have felt like. He was to be escorted by one alpha and one beta to ensure his “purity” while in transportation. And above all, he was not to be spoken to or acknowledged in any way. He was to be treated like a feral animal from that point on until he had gotten certified by the rehabilitation center--whatever that entailed.

Tony sat in the backseat of a black Sedan. The windows were bulletproof and blackened; additionally, it had advanced locks, certainly, it was a car more suited for a president than just one little omega. They either expected the worst from Tony or expected the worst from the revolters. Which was good. It meant that they acknowledged the fighting power of their enemies. 

In the front sat the beta and alpha, both of whom were bulky and wearing bulletproof vests, one carrying at least two handguns to Tony’s visual knowledge and the other with a Colt Carbine leaning proudly against his thigh. The two weren’t police. And their vests bore no signs of organization identification so not military either. The best Tony could assume was that the brute force in charge of the omega reconditioning were hired men. Another good sign. It meant that these men did not hold any strong loyalty and could perhaps be persuaded by large sums of money.

With him in the back seat, Steve kept to his side of the vehicle and let Tony alone, fixating his stare out the window rather than on the omega.

After a few more days in the hospital, his doctors cleared him for transport. He was to be taken to where an old hospital building had been reopened for rehabilitation purposes. Tony nor Steve knew any more than that, something that both found worrying.

Tony rubbed his wrists. He had lost so much weight being imprisoned on that damned ship even if it was only a month. The way the metal felt against the bones of his wrists hurt more than he cared to admit. He was regrettably in a fragile condition, almost no muscle or meat on his bones to keep him solid and on the ground. In hindsight, it was probably a terrible idea to push anyone’s buttons in his current state of being, but he couldn’t just stand around and be happy that Steve had flouted his alpha authority in order to protect him.

Tony had refused to speak to Steve since Miss Schour’s visit even when Steve tried countless times to talk. He couldn’t find it in his heart to hate Steve or blame him for anything, but he couldn’t go along with anyone elses' plan but his own.

The hospital was in a secluded place, halfway up the mountains leading to a favorite public ski resort. Tony knew the country a little. He stared outside the window, observing the lay of the land and the heavily forested area around them. He could navigate through this territory, but not in his current condition. He sighed and knocked his head against the backrest of the seat. When Steve moved to look at him, Tony avoided his gaze.

Being gagged was probably the smarter things these people could have done. He would have been talking to high heaven and back in order to get under their skins. And indeed, he had a lot to say when he followed the beta and alpha hulks up the steps leading into the dated facility. It was old all right but surprisingly cleaned up well on the inside, modernly decorated and updated too, yet ghastly outside. Tony looked all around him and noted that this facility wasn’t perhaps as new as those ordering him around were leading everyone to believe.

They waited in the entrance hall where a large woman working at the desk nodded her head politely before muttering something into the receiver of her phone. Not long after, a thin looking man came strolling down the hallway. He smiled at the company, bidding the two alphas a good afternoon before he sidestepped to the desk and snatched for a folder the woman had held up for him. From it, he read out loud:

“Anthony Edward Stark, gender omega, presents as male, preference heterosexual, sexually deviant, was unmarried until recently. And as all of the tabloids say, you’ve been engaged to Pepper Potts, another omega, for the last year.” The man tutted after speaking. “Too much freedom. Let’s see what else. Age 48, oh, it’s easy to forget how old you are. You still look so dashing and young. Any signs of menopause?”

That would be useful. After rolling his eyes because the scare tactic and assertion of authority the doctor used was almost offensive, Tony shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head. The man cleared his throat and continued. “A full examination must be done, most likely hormone therapy considering all of those years on those dreadful suppressants.” The man caught his breath and looked to his company before snapping the file shut.

“Dr. Trust. Christopher Trust,” he said as he nodded his head. “I’m the lead Dr. in this facility. Your omega is in good care with me, Captain Rogers. Now, this is a bit unusual since most omegas we receive here are unbound. We perform a few tasks that would need your consent. Oh, right this way, please,” Trust stated, and for the first time, Tony was allowed to walk on his own without the hands of two meatheads holding him up by the arms. One of the two men unlocked Tony’s gag and let him free for the first time in 4 hours. 

Steve went to move to help escort Tony who refused by jerking away and walking proudly on his own. He wiggled his jaw back and forth, moving his tongue against his teeth in a myriad of different ways before he yawned at long last.

“Our staff is governed by alphas from the outside, but the staff inside are primarily omega or beta. I myself am an omega, and I’ve dedicated my life to providing health care to others. It’s a great honor.”

“I’m sorry, but I do just have to point out that your name is Dr. Trust and that immediately makes me not want to trust you in any sense of the term. Is this some shitty 80’s horror film?” 

“I was warned about your attitude,” Dr. Trust stated calmly. “Try to ruffle my feathers all you want, you won't get a rise out of me. I promise.”

“Oh good, a challenge,” Tony droned.

The doctor led them into an examining room, furnished with new equipment and tastefully decorated with white everywhere. And interestingly enough, it didn’t smell like fresh paint. Tony sniffed and promptly hopped up onto the examining table while Steve sat beside the desk looking more and more awkward sitting there. Tony kicked his legs like a child. “What’s the matter, sweetie, don’t want to be here for your big boy’s first checkup?” 

“Tony, don’t,” Steve muttered.

Dr. Trust sat at the computer and swiped his key card across the screen. “Is this normal behavior for you two?” he asked, not addressing Tony who was the patient, but Steve.

Steve stuttered for a brief moment while Tony took the opportune time to roll his eyes. “Not always. We used to be on better talking terms before our falling out.”

“And there has been no sexual relations since?”

“Um, there hasn’t been any at all. We discussed it, but other matters got in the way.” 

“Is there any medical history you can give us concerning Tony?” As he spoke, he slid a clipboard towards Steve. “I’ll also need your family medical history on there as well.”

“Yeah, sure,” Steve said as he grabbed for the paperwork.

“You read up on my medical history?” Tony said as he gave a shiver of genuine discomfort.

“Now, your turn, pumpkin,” Trust said as he stood and directed his body towards Tony. Tony cocked an eyebrow to the term  _ pumpkin _ but made no point to addressing it. They were calling him emasculating names to psychologically screw with him. Acknowledging it would be stupid.

“Last menstrual cycle?”

“Don’t have them often. I’ll maybe spot every once and a while throughout any given year,” as Tony spoke, he looked to Steve who grew far more uncomfortable at the mere mention of menstruation and curled down into a ball while he scribbled onto the paperwork. Tony smirked.

“Last heat period?”

“They come and go when they want. I don’t have a pattern.” Tony sucked in a sharp breath of air before continuing. “Probably well over a year ago was the last time.”

“How many people have you slept with?”

Tony itched the side of his face. “You should be more specific with that question because I’ve been with  _ a lot _ ,” Tony mused to intentionally be difficult.

“How many men have you been with?”

Tony sighed. “Probably a handful of men out of curiosity, but only one has been with me where I actually presented as an omega. I thought I’d try it and decided it wasn’t for me. I don’t like being out of control. I’ve probably topped, oh, about 10 men. And women, well, I want to say 200-250 sounds like a fair number.” 

Steve made a choking sound from where he sat and that only encouraged Tony more.

The Doctor sighed with a shake of his head. “Last pap?”

“Hmmm, let me think, oh, about 3 or so years ago,” Tony droned with about as much melodrama he could accumulate into that one sentence in order to hurt Steve where it counted most. The doctor looked confused and turned from Tony to Steve, then back to the task at hand.

“I see, well no time like the present. You’ve been very good so far, please remove your garments and leave them folded on the chair. We have a gown to wear resing on the table behind you.”

When the doctor left Tony to some privacy, he hopped from the table and threw his shirt off and into Steve’s face. Steve made a shocked sound while his pen clattered to the ground. “Tony,” he hissed.

“Don’t  _ Tony  _ me. I’m still pissed off at you,” the smaller man snapped as he threw his pants off and tossed them at Steve as well. The captain looked up and away from Tony’s nakedness, only looking again when he heard a ruffle of cloth and the sound of crunching tissue paper where Tony sat onto the table. “This is your stupid mess, so I’m glad you have to sit here and feel awkward about it. Remember having an omega is a  _ big  _ responsibility. You have to change my newspapers and everything. If you had just left it alone-” Tony seethed.

“You would have been married off to someone with more dubious thoughts than just wanting to keep you safe and leave part of your dignity intact,” Steve interrupted.

“Great job you’re doing at that, by the way.”

“Because you’re not thinking clearly. You do this every time someone has a plan that doesn’t sync up with yours. You run your mouth until you get yourself or all of us in trouble. I love you, you know I do, but you tend to make a lot of trouble for yourself and those around you.

“And you can thank yourself for the problems we had three years ago as well. It wasn’t just a one-way sort of thing. Again, it was a matter of my plan not matching your plan. And, damn it Tony, I hope to God that this place isn’t as bad as I’m hearing it is,” Steve interrupted. When he fell silent again, he pulled his hands to his face and covered his pained expression. It was a situation where Tony couldn’t really come out smelling like a rose and take zero blame.

He cleared his throat. “I love you too,” he said quickly.

Steve dragged his hands from his face and gave the other a curious look. Tony shrugged in defense. “You said you loved me. I love you too. I never stopped loving you even though I wanted to.”

“Then why won’t you let me help you? I can’t just leave you here like this.”

“It’ll be like a Moses kind of thing. It’ll be fine,” Tony sniffed.

“I hope so. Just gather as much information as you can while you’re here, and for the love of God don’t get yourself into too much trouble. You’re like a twig right now.”

“Yeah, you can do me a favor first by checking that screen and telling me if anything pops up when you press the power button a few times after pressing the space and enter key once.”

“Oh, um,” Steve reached for the keyboard and computer and did as what was asked, but nothing happened.

“Okay, hold the delete key and escape key and see if anything happens.”

“No, nothing,” Steve hissed and pushed the keyboard and monitor back into place as a knock came on the door.

Tony slouched. No such thing as manual overrides, smart and annoying all in one.

“Okay, sheet over your lap, and into the stirrups we go, everyone’s favorite, I know,” the doctor was saying with a sing-song voice as he bustled back into the room. “Let’s see what we’ve got here. I’ll perform a pelvic and cervical exam, make sure everything is in top shape, then we’ll get you admitted. Okay, sweetheart?”

Tony did not answer and instead rolled his eyes. He watched Steve’s face pale as he tried to look anywhere in the room but at what the doctor was doing.

“Circumcised I see, as is correct for omegas, but not tagged as is the case with most omegas since sexual deviancy isn’t regulated.”

“I’m sorry, tagged as in a metal ring in my cock? That kind of tag? Because I was under the impression that that was for extreme fetish freaks.” Tony frantically looked to Steve who leaned forward with an equal amount of worry strung on his features.

“You won’t do anything like that, will you? I forbid it,” Steve stated flatly much to Tony’s secret gratitude.

“I’m sorry but it’s not my will to say yes or no. Tony has an extensive record against him. It’ll be up to the Omega court to decide whether or not he should be punished.”

“Without a trial?” Steve pressed.

“Why would there be a trial? We’re talking about an omega who doesn’t know his place and has gone outside the laws of his very own nature. It’s less of a punishment, anyway, and more of a warning to other’s that he is an omega prone to lying and sexual deviancy. It’s to protect not only himself but for others as sleeping with a bonded omega is punishable by death. It only serves as a punishment for a little while and then can start to feel quite good or so I’m told.”

Tony resisted the urge to shudder. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared on a single speck of dirt clinging to the ceiling overhead. The man had his fingers inside of him now, massaging him momentarily before putting a cold speculum inside and cranking it with an obnoxiously loud clicking sound. Tony shivered. He closed his eyes and bit into his tongue. He did not like to be made to feel weak, yet there he was, legs apart and instruments inside of him. Normally he didn’t mind gynecology visits, but this one was a total violation of his privacy and rights, and for the moment he was powerless to do anything about it.

“With the suppressants gone, you’ll likely see some changes. A curvier figure, weight gain, which, let's be frank Tony could use right now,” the good doctor was talking to Steve about these issues as though Tony weren’t in the room.

“What about my precious facial hair?” Tony chimed. Oh, he wouldn’t be silenced for long.

“I’m afraid that damage is already permanent, but if your alpha likes it then who am I to judge.” 

“Oh, good, because I wouldn’t be Tony Stark without my goatee.” 

“Tony Rogers,” Dr. Trust corrected.

“Yeah, what I said. Tony  _ Stark _ .”

The doctor ignored him and continued. “His heats will most likely be irregular and volatile. He may have one or two while he stays here with us. Did you bring a shirt as I asked you?”

“Er, right,” Steve said as he stood and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, leaving him in his plain under T. “Gently used and smells just like me,” he laughed awkwardly while Tony mouthed  _ I’m going to fucking kill you _ at him.

“Tony may have some initial problems getting pregnant at first, but we should be able to ensure he’ll be ready to carry a healthy baby after some proper treatment.

“How long will this take exactly? I’m eager and all to have pups of my own, you know,” Steve asked to try and make himself as convincing as possible.

“That's completely dependent on Tony. It will take hower long it takes for the message to get through his head.”

“And that message is?”

Tony sat with his hands folded in his lap. He felt as though he were a child sitting in the principal's office while having to listen to his mother hear about his misbehavior. It was stupid, but he chose to let the conversation unfold.

The doctor sighed and wove his fingers together. “I’ll be frank with you, Captain. This won't be a luxurious getaway for your omega. He will have some lessons to learn about respect, proper health, and care for his household, and above all, he will learn about his natural place in this new world we are building. It will only take as long as it takes for Tony to understand this and accept it without question.”

“And the fact that I’m notorious for being a genius is no nevermind to you? That I’m Iron Man and have the mind to build the most powerful weapons and defense devices known to man? That I was captured and almost died in Iraq, tricked the Al Qaeda, built my first Iron Man suit out of scraps in a cave, and fought my way out of enemy territory? And that’s just  _ one  _ of my accomplishments. No nevermind to the hand full of times I’ve saved the country and other countries?”

“And yet despite all of that, you couldn’t hack it when it mattered most. And now 50% of all life has been utterly eradicated from existence. Precious life, that you as an omega will now help to recreate. Think of it as a life long punishment for having tried to be something you’re not. It was inevitable that you fail. I’m just sorry it wasn’t sooner. 

Blessed are we that survived no thanks to you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support and affection. I appreciate it <3.
> 
> I'm sure some of you will have questions by the end of this chapter. I ask that you to wait until the next one to see where I'm headed with this and how I was able to pull off this whole extremist collective thinking considering the timeframe between now and the snap. I have a reason and part of a story outline drawn on a napkin. (lol jk)
> 
> Okaythanksloveyoukissesbye

“Now if you’ll follow me, Captain Rogers, we can discuss a matter of the things that might go wrong and how we will deal with them. No need to let Tony hear this, however. We don’t want to frighten him unnecessarily.

“Tony, if you would, please change into the outfit we have provided and wait here for our staff to come to receive you. Just a few more things to be taken care of like blood work and such. I will meet you later in your room.”

Tony stiffened as he listened to the two walk back up the hall. He looked to the computer as it sat there uselessly. He needed to swipe a key-card from someone, but how could he pull that off with his hands cuffed? He looked around before he hopped off of the examination table and began to dig through the drawers in the office. He found nothing of use. Just some cotton swabs, plastic tubes, lubricant, a plethora of speculums. Not even a fucking pen. He grabbed for a few popsicle sticks and made to shove them in his pockets, only halting to find that his outfit had none. No pockets and they left him with no underwear or even shoes, nothing he could hide things in.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he wined as he put the objects back into the drawer and slammed it closed. He went to the computer and yanked on it, observing the back of it for anything he could use. Cute, the monitor was embedded in a secure lockbox, hiding all electronics behind metal platings.

Quickly, Tony scrambled his way up the chair and onto the desk. He reached up on his tiptoes and pushed at the tiled ceiling, straining to look at the space between the ventilation system and offices. Well, there was one thing, and with how light he was he could possibly escape that way, but he had no muscle mass to even pull himself up. He groaned and replaced the tile and returned to his seat.

From down the hall, Tony could hear Steve roar out in rage, shouting “Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” and that made Tony smirk with smug satisfaction. 

He expected to hear the sounds of a fight break loose but was rendered silent as he sat there waiting. He closed his eyes, praying Steve was the one that was quickly walking down the hallway to his door. When the door swung open, Tony jumped as two larger men came into the room and gestured that he follow complacently.

From what he could tell, Steve was made to leave the facility without a fight. It was suddenly colder without him. He looked to the backs of the two men and then to the woman sitting in the front desk as they passed. “Where’s Steve? What happened?”

Before the woman could answer, the two men were grabbing him by the arms and ushering him more forcefully. Dr. Trust seemed to appear out of nowhere from behind him after Tony heard the click of a telephone as it disconnected. “Steve was understandably worried for you, but he has nothing to truly be so upset about. I was just explaining some of the things we can do should you push us to resort to more drastic measures, but you won’t do that now will you, darling?” 

As he spoke, Trust reached to place his fingers beneath Tony’s chin who then jerked away and smacked at his hand. “Depends on how much you push me. I’m already less than excited to be here, and you know as well as I do that this is wrong.”

“I don’t actually,” Dr. Trust murmured. “I think everyone has a place. Half of the problems in this world result from people breaking out of those intended places. An individual’s demand for freedom only causes suffering. A simpler means of governing can lead to a more compliant people. We can get a lot more done if everyone would just click into place. Everyone would feel satisfied instead of constantly wondering if there’s some other greater purpose. Everyone would have that answer and know where they’re meant to be and thus will allow us to accomplish much more.” 

“That type of thinking only benefits a select few rather than everyone on a whole. You’ve gotta know this is flawed,” Tony debated with a mild tone of frustration.

“I truly don’t think it’s flawed. It takes the guesswork out of everything, gives people ease knowing that they won't have to worry about themselves. Instead, they can worry about the community as a whole.”

“This is starting to sound like Alcoholics Anonymous or some bullshit greater power program like that.”

“If that’s how you want to look at it then I’d say that’s an appropriate analogy,” Dr. Trust shrugged as he patted Tony on his shoulder. “Olivia and I spoke a few moments ago concerning your sexual deviancy. We have a few things to do including tagging you today before classes start up tomorrow, but first a tour. 

“This hospital is sectioned off into two wings, males omegas and female omegas. Given your sexual preference and others like yourself, male omegas are not allowed to see any of the females. You will rise with your fellow omegas and prepare all of your meals yourself, followed by chores around the hospital. You will then attend classes that will include childhood development and education. During leisure time you may choose to learn three activities to please your alpha. That includes proper etiquette on hosting dinner parties, dance, music, art, you get the picture.”

“It sounds like an absolute dream,” Tony groaned. “Then do you suppose that I’ll be able to get out of these handcuffs? If I promise to be a real good boy?

“I don’t appreciate your attitude so you better learn to talk with a little more grace and politeness.”

Tony furrowed his brow and chewed on the side of his cheek, wondering how the hell he was going to go about liberating this place when they regrettably had it locked down so tight? He wondered how many omegas were in the facility and where they were keeping the women. The halls all looked the same, just an endless parade of white and doors. Left, right, second left. He logged the steps they took for later.

Tony’s room was empty. Jail cells had more decor than what he was looking at. He was allowed a bed, a window, nothing else aside from a small private bathroom that had the bare essentials, not even a shower curtain for him to hang himself with. He could see why someone would want to. 

One of the men in front of Tony grabbed him and shoved him inside roughly, causing Tony to trip over himself and stumble against his new bed. He caught his balance only for a moment before a male nurse crowded into the room with a blood draw kit on a table and what also looked like a few surgical tools.

From the doorway, Dr. Trust stood with his arms folded against his chest and a sinister sneer plastered across his pasty white features. His thick-rimmed glasses glimmered menacingly in the sunlight from the window. “Miss Schour was quick to give her an answer on your sexual deviancy and your punishment. She already had her answer after talking to you apparently. Your tagging will serve as punishment for not submitting to an alpha during your times of heats. Now you will no longer be able to deny your omega birth. Any beta or omega that sees your tag will henceforth know that to enter a sexual relationship with you will be punishable by death. 

“Your tag will not be removed unless it is done by a medical professional for a specific reason otherwise, removal of your tag will be punishable by death,” he recited as though he had learned the legality of the tagging like one would remember a love poem.

Tony’s heart was hammering in his ears. He was gnawing on his tongue and looking from the two men to the nurse setting up his equipment beside where he was held in place. “Can’t you just figure out another means of tracking?” he asked with a quiver in his voice. He cleared his throat. He wasn’t afraid of any needles, right?

“Hold out your arm please,” the nurse said. When Tony complied without thinking in his state of fear, the man grabbed him hard and stamped something into his arm that made his skin sting. He yanked his arm away and rubbed it, noticing what looked to be like a bar code that had been scared just below his wrist.

“No, that’s for tracking,” Dr. Trust patronized. “Your tag is more of a shame-guilt kind of thing.”

Blood began to boil in Tony’s ears. His breath came harder as he looked to the men surrounding him. There was no fighting out of this one and he was starting to think there was no fighting out of the situation period. He should have listened to Steve. Was this some sort of ironic punishment for being stubborn?

“Remove your pants,” the nurse stated.

“And if I don’t comply with this kind of physical abuse?” Tony breathed.

There was hardly a moment’s worth of time to process what happened to him. He felt a slight movement of air on the back of his neck followed by an intense amount of pain that jolted through his body from the nape down to every tip of his appendages. He groaned, clenching his teeth, seizing up, and then feeling himself go utterly limp into one of the man’s arms while the nurse made quick work of tagging him. Tony groaned only further as he lay helplessly, unable to use any of his muscles as though he had been bitten by an alpha and made to submit.

“Effective isn’t it? Not as favorable as a bite because this method is harmful to your health overall, but it does the same trick by causing you to lose control of your muscles momentarily. If you don’t comply, we’ll keep doing this over and over again until you do comply immediately and without question. And you’ll be stuck here until you get that through your genius head. So, how smart are you, Tony? Are you quick to learn, or is this going to be a hard time?” Though Tony was sure that Dr. Trust was still at the doorway, he felt as though the man were swimming in his head as he spoke. Tony groaned again and tried to regain composure of his body.

When the nurse got up, he made to give Tony what he could assume was a pain pill, but was halted by the doctor’s voice. “No. Tony will be a challenge. If we show him kindness before he earns it he’ll only take what he can and try to manipulate this situation to his benefit. It’s early, but Tony can be exempt from afternoon studies and nightly leisure time. Let him rest.”

There was a clicking sound of Tony’s handcuffs before his wrists were freed at last. He wiggled them and rubbed them together for relief. He moaned, not caring to pay attention to the doctor as the man uttered his farewells and left him alone.

In a daze, Tony rolled onto his back and stared upwards, head spinning as the blood flow began to return to normal and his muscles came alive with the sensation of pins and needles. He blinked the stars out of his eyes and pulled his knees up, wincing for only a moment before he exhaled a controlled breath to help his pain. He had been stabbed, thrown into magic portals, survived Nebula and infection, so this wasn’t a big deal. It really wasn’t. It was just humiliating and torturous. Somehow fighting Thanos seemed more preferable even if it had been more painful.

He wiggled uncomfortably. He didn’t want to look, oh but he kind of did to check the damage, but he would most likely lose his fucking mind if he saw. He squeezed his eyes shut tight when his head began to buzz. He felt as though he were suffering from too much alcohol. The room was spinning. He felt sick. He felt disgusting. 

Something lodged itself deep in his throat. A sob? He hiccuped, covering his face with his arm to hid himself from his own emotions like a child. He hiccuped again before hot tears began to well in the corners of his eyes and slip away to the pillow beneath his head.

Jesus Christ. It was fucked up. It was really fucked up.

He sniffed and let his arm down from his face. The tears were gone, leaving nothing but small streak marks in their wake on his tanned skin. That was stupid. He blinked a few more times before he crawled out of bed, pulled his pants up, and checked the door. It was locked as he figured.

He looked to the ceiling gauging the distance from his bed to the tiled flooring above. He’d have to condition himself in order to make the jump and pull himself up. Tony pressed his back against the door and banged his head a few times while he slid down the length of it and lodged himself between the floor and the panel. He knocked his head again a few more times before he uttered some encouraging bullshit words to himself and turned to take a plank position on the floor.

 

Tony hadn’t been too keen on exercising for the last month for obvious reasons. He needed to conserve all energy and fuel while in space, so he tried not to take his utter weakness as an insult. Instead, he focused on strengthing exercises that he could easily handle. All he had to do was build back the muscle lost and get some rest even if his lower half burned like hell and the cramps were enough to make him want to throw up.

When the alarm rang in the morning, Tony rolled out of bed and assumed he was allowed to take a shower when no one immediately came rushing in to get him. He sought the comfort of the warm water and curled his shoulders towards it, pushing his forehead against the shower wall and moaning as the pain dribbled down his body. He could have easily stayed there for hours but was cut short when the water sputtered and turned cold.

Tony gave a screech and jumped out of the shower as fast as lightning for someone who had been feeling so achy. He instantly wrapped his arms around himself, watching stupidly as the water slowed to a stop. Timed hot water, noted.

He scowled and snatched for his clothes and reproachfully threw them on before he stepped back into his room and met the eyes of the man that had prodded him yesterday. He instinctively slapped his hand against the welt on his muscles at the nape of his neck and gritted his teeth. “You’re not going to probe me again are you?” he said as he hesitated to move nearer.

“Only if you give me a reason to,” the man smirked.

“Got it, uh, so I guess lead the way,” Tony resolved about as politely as he could muster considering how sore and cold he was. “Who funds all of this, by the way?” he asked as he trotted to keep up with the man’s quick gate. When the man made no answer, Tony changed his game plan. “Okay, fine. Good morning. You already know that I’m Tony, so what’s your name?” When there again was no answer, he decided to call the silent prick Cletus since hwasn’t motivated to speak for himself.

The rest of the facility didn’t seem quite up to what Tony had been expecting. He had been expecting more chains and some flame torches. He wished he could say that he was pleasantly surprised to see about a dozen or so men working around in a clean stainless steel kitchen. Tony moved to pause at the doorway before Cletus thrusted him the rest of the way inside by nudging him roughly in the middle of his back. Tony winced but made to brush himself off in an orderly fashion and moved to stand beside a solemn-looking man.

He was at an honest loss for words. Should he try to make friends? Stay quiet? Begin the revolution right then and there by grabbing up a butcher- no, no, that was a stupid idea. “I’m Tony,” he said quietly to the man next to him. He was a bulky fellow with smooth red hair and a bushy beard to match, though he looked far too feminine to have such a bountiful beard. His eyes beneath all of the red were blue and kind, or sad, Tony couldn’t tell.

The man gave what looked like a smile under all of his hair and nodded. “Mathew,” he said softly.

Tony picked up a knife nearest to him. He toyed with it between his fingers and looked around the room. None of the other men were moving; rather, they were waiting patiently for something that he assumed would be the instructor. “You don’t look much like an omega,” Tony observed for casual conversation’s sake.

He watched as Mathew bowed his head and spoke softly in reply. “Neither do you,” he snorted playfully. “Tony Stark, right? We all heard you were here.”

“Yep, that’d be the one and only me.”

“Big fan. The Iron Man thing is cool, too, but I was always a big fan of your omega equality work. It’s a shame to have to meet you like this,” Mathew lamented.

“Likewise.”

“We’ll talk later after breakfast,” Matthew hushed as a tall man entered the kitchen. When he did so, the room fell from hushed whispers to absolute silence. Mathew reached ahead of them and opened a recipe book.

“Good morning,” the man in front of them all spoke. His voice was immediately something that Tony couldn’t stand. He held an insufferably royal accent that was far too nasally, almost like he was trying to be a prudent snob on purpose. Tony cringed.

The class greeted him back with a low murmur that rolled through the kitchen like a mournful wave. “Good morning, Mr. Collingwood.”  The man’s nose twitched with what looked like satisfaction while Tony began to fiddle with the knife further in the best show of patience he could muster.

“You wake before your alpha and before your little ones. Breakfast is most important for your children when you have them. Breakfast is whatever you alpha prefers. Remember we must always,” the man paused for the class to answer.

“Ask and listen,” came another mournful wave of voices from around the kitchen. Tony was flabbergasted. Was this fucking grade school? He stared down at the table and knife, observing what else was around him that he could use to his benefit. He would glance up every so often to appear as though he were listening intently as the man droned on about fast and easy ways to prepare breakfast with a house full of hungry mouths. Really, it was practical advice, but Tony didn’t care.

He was looking beneath the counters at the other utensils available in the kitchen, wondering if the doors to it locked immediately after use or if it remained open during the day when he was startled as two hands came slamming on the metal surface beside him. Tony jumped up, winced, and cleared his throat as though he hadn’t been doing anything wrong. The only wrong he had done was not being sneaky enough obviously. Dman.

“You’re quick to make yourself known as disobedient. When someone is talking to you it’s rude to not pay attention. Should I embarrass who you are now? Because I was going to save it for class,” the instructor warned quietly.

“What, and waste precious class time trying to learn how to change a diaper? Perish the thought. Better get it over with now,” Tony sniffed. He hadn’t been expecting for a cattle prod to be pushed against his pectoral muscle, and considering he had little to no muscle there to begin with, the sensation of electric shock hit him against the cartilage of his rib cage.

“Ouch, fuck!” Tony shouted as he lept back. He didn’t expect to get hit a second time against the arm.

“Language, Ms. Rogers,” scolded Collinwood

Instead of cursing again, Tony gritted his teeth and bore the pain, rubbing his arm sorely. That wasn’t quite what he was expecting to be a conditioning tool. It would become annoying first before it became a tool to teach him a lesson; still, he would be sure to be cautious about who was holding what next time before he opened his big mouth.

Collinwood went on to speak to the rest of the men standing quietly. “Your speculations are correct, class. I know everyone was excited to receive a new member to our family last night, but we had to take time to tag him and get him adjusted. You may want to call him by his celebrity name: Tony Stark, but know that name no longer belongs to him. He is claimed. He is Anthony Rogers now. He is an omega just the same as us. He no longer stands on a powerful name with a company to protect him. He is just an omega.”

“Is that what you think I am? That I stand behind my name and my company  _ protects me _ ? Good for me I was born with the Stark family name, but that doesn’t mean dick in reference to my accomplishments. My name didn’t-Jesus!” Tony yelled when the prod hit him in the neck.

“Don’t take the Lord's name in vain,” the man warned and zapped him again.

“Okay, okay,” Tony yielded and held up his hands in surrender. “Just stop. I’m not really in peak condition to be tortured just yet. You’re not going to kill me, so I’ve got that much on you. Do you know the guy that did this? Thanos? I got stranded in space for a  _ month  _ because I tried to do what was right.” 

“ _ Failure _ ,” Collinwood seethed.

“At least I did something instead of waiting around for someone to knock me up!” Tony roared. “I’m more than just a name. I’m more than just a body. I’m more than you think!”

The kitchen around him was held in dead silence. No one looked at him save for one man at the far corner opposite of Tony. He stared with eyes gleaming with fire. Tony gaped at the lack of response while the teacher seemed to give him that moment to realize that what he said would not be acknowledged even by his peers. Before Tony could huff a breath of frustration, he felt his jaw crack as the teacher struck him with the heavy metal road of the cattle prod.

He saw a myriad of colors: black, blue, purple, then white before Tony found himself collapsed onto the floor with the teacher looming over him. Still, no one dared to look. 

“Now pick yourself off of the floor and pay attention, or you’ll suffer far worse than just some pain in your jaw. Am I understood?

Tony wiggled his jaw back and forth, testing the strength and mobility of it to ensure it hadn't been broken. He wheezed when he meant to laugh. “Got it, Professor Snape,” he managed to say.

“Enough,” the man demanded. “You will know your place. Let’s blame this on you then, shall we?” Swiftly, the man left Tony’s side and stood in front of the class again, speaking to everyone while Tony slowly climbed to his feet lest someone hit him again while he was down. 

“When an omega acts outside of what the natural law intends, chaos follows. This is a  _ lesson _ . Tony’s blasphemy cost us  _ everything _ . Fortunately, we can correct this, we can correct him and help him to serve properly and build a better world.”

Tony panted. He leaned on the table, still not having had his fill of punishment for the day. He looked at Collinwood with a face of disgust and disdain, every fiber of his being quivering with furry and disbelief that someone could speak like that. “You almost sound like you’re grateful for what Thanos did.” 

The two locked eyes, neither unwavering.

“Blessed are we that survived,” Collinwood stated with an expressionless face that was enough to make Tony bow his head and stare at the table in disbelief, feeling in that moment true terror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter I know. I'm, like, slowly coming down off of a long insomnia binge so I'm extra tired....says the author at 5 in the morning after having slept 3 hours. LOL  
> Thank you so much for your comments! They have been so much fun to read. Ya'll are thirsty for some blood, heh. I dig it. I hope you continue to enjoy. :)

“Did you get enough on your first day?” 

Tony was absorbed in his artwork when someone approached him from behind. He figured that if he was going to be made to do something stupid, then he may as well choose something he could do that would help him relax if there ever was such a thing with what the world was coming too. Of course, Tony wasn’t allowed to paint what he wanted. He was supposed to learn the traits of fine art and copy from life models. How lucky for him that the evening’s theme was flowers in a vase. Original, tasteful, positively not boring what-so-ever.

Tony dislodged himself from the intricate patterns that he was painting and stared at the man whom he recognized as the one with the fire in his eyes. He hissed through his teeth before he stabbed his brush against the canvas. “Probably not. Genius, but also stubborn. It’s a curse really.”

“Your ego is going to get you killed in here,” the young man said as though he were discussing something as nonchalant as suit ties. He was tall with honey brown hair and eyes that were bright with something that made him seem like he wasn’t all the way right.

“Don’t think so. At least that would be stupid, right? Why waste money on rehabilitating me when I could have been executed from the get-go since they have such a fucked up dislike of me. No, they want to make an example out of me. Even the powerful can fall, yeah?”

The young man nodded. “That doesn’t mean they can’t beat you within an inch of your life, though. And they will.”

Tony mused for a moment. He leaned back on his stool and stared at his canvas with a vacant expression, working on how to covertly ask this guy some questions he needed answers for. “You got a name, kid?”

“Well, it’s not kid first off. It’s Skyler.” 

Tony snorted. “Yeah? So, uh, hey,” Tony began slowly. The hospital staff loitered nearby, no doubt listening to their conversations and monitoring what was said and what was allowed to be said. Tony cleared his throat and spoke clearly like he had nothing to hide. “My alpha, Steve, likes flower portraits. Since I’m stuck in here, the least I can do is pass the time by doing something nice for the big guy, uh, but I’ve never really painted before. Can you help me?” Tony asked as he pressed the brush to the canvas. “I’m assuming a little creativity is acceptable so I’ve been trying to build some texture with these oils, but it looks like, well, it doesn’t look good. I don’t think I’m using the brush right to create a good texture for the vase?” As he spoke he made to demonstrate with his brush and instead of painting, he delicately crafted the words  _ open how long _ ? 

He prayed the kid wasn’t stupid.

Skyler observed and hummed thoughtfully. “Yeah, it’s kind of a hard technique. I’ve been practicing for a few months now, and I still can’t get it quite right, but if you use the brush a little more lightly like this.” He took the brush and quickly painted  _ years _ before he swiped over the letters.

“Heh, thanks, kid, er, Skyler.”

So Tony was right. This place didn’t just spring up in the nick of time after the snap. It had been working in this fashion for some time. That explained why everything was so organized.

Zealots weren’t just born overnight. The staff at the hospital have likely been there generating those twisted ideas of omegas and how to correct society. If he had to guess it seemed that this had been working under wraps where it could slowly nurture itself into becoming a full-fledged cult. The snap was just the right leverage needed to infiltrate the scared populace and government into believing in their extremist ways. 

And he had been utterly stupid to assume the bulk of the discrimination against omegas had been pushed back by the constant progress towards equality.

What Collinwood had said still reverberated in his mind, causing his heart to skip beats and his throat to tighten. How easily could a zealot adopt a new form of worship? And these people were working with the United States as a whole? How long would it be before they worshiped Thanos for creating this opportunity? Everything was unstable and things could easily get out of control. 

So who funded this operation? Being secret, it was likely that it was a private organization like Hydra. Tony could then safely assume that the means of funding this was through omega trafficking and sales to alphas. He shook his head and pressed his brush to the canvas again. “Do you think this color is close to being the right one?” He wrote  _ kidnapping  _ into the flower petals before he stroked the word away with a bit of yellow from his pallet.

Skyler hummed. “Yes, That's the right color. I think you’re doing a pretty good job,” he said before he abruptly turned away without another word and left Tony to sit there and stare in disbelief. 

Kidnapping, most likely human trafficking, then selling omegas no doubt. The truth of it was unraveling for Tony in the most terrifying way.

 

When he was allowed to retire for the evening, Tony receded into his room with what felt like the weight of the universe tied to his back. Cletus closed his door quietly at his back, leaving him alone at last where could he allow himself to release a shaky exhale. 

There was that familiar heat in his eyes again as tears began to well and seep from the corners of them. He sniffed, feeling stupid even if he were alone, but none the less allowed the heavy droplets to roll down his cheeks. “Oh, my god,” he moaned softly to himself as he covered his face. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god.” 

This would become his mantra.

If he had been stronger. No, if he had  _ known _ this was happening. Why didn’t he know? How could he not know? It was right here, and he just left this place alone. He assumed!

His chest shivered with each breath. He sniffed again and motioned towards the bed. Oh, how tired he was. Tired and lonely in a way that was disturbingly familiar to him. When he sat, the bed springs creaked and the mattress sunk beneath the weight of him. He just wanted to sleep all of a sudden. He just wanted to give up and sleep until the problem went away. How dare he think like that!

When he had been in Iraq, he was afraid, but never discouraged and inclined to give up. He had been angry and full of vengeance. It wasn’t until later that he suffered from the nagging feeling of terror. Sometimes he was afraid of being alone. Sometimes he was afraid of the dark, while other times it was the silence that haunted him. And with each passing battle for what was right and just, his terror grew within his heart, secretly nesting there and causing him distress when he least expected it. The anxiety that gripped inside of his chest made him sore, made him hurt. He felt dizzy, fevered, achy,

Tony curled onto the bed and reached for his pillow. His fingers grazed over the chill of buttons, alarming him and causing him to look at it. Sitting on his bed, his pillow had been cased with the shirt that Steve had removed during his checkup. The shirt was so carefully wrapped around his pillow too. He clenched his jaw, swallowed what felt like a stone, and gripped his fingers into the comforting fabric of Steve’s clothes. 

He choked on his sob. It wasn’t supposed to be Steve’s possessions that made him feel safe and warm. It was supposed to be Pepper’s! She was his bride to be. She was lost to him. Taken away and claimed by an alpha. He would have never been able to mark her for his own. It was stupid of him to even think such a thing.

Gently, Tony lay upon his pillow and dug his nose against the fabric, inhaling and crying more. It was okay to cry if he was alone, right? He blinked a few times, commanding himself that he stop.

Eventually, he sat there with his face stained and his eyes staring forward. He kept focusing on breathing in and out, accepting the fact that the smell of Steve did make him feel comfortable. It always had even if he hated that it did. He gasped before he buried his nose into his pillow and squeezed it. 

His body was growing warmer. How disgusting he should have thought. They were forcing him to nest, but he couldn’t be angry about it. Not when he was so tired, not when his pillow smelled so good. He had a sudden fear that they were trying to force a heat on him. How could he fight that off?

It was well past dark, and Tony lay perfectly still in his bed, concentrating on the comfort that Steve brought to him, but ignoring everything else. He ignored the heat that clutched around his throat. He ignored the tension in his muscles. He ignored the slick between his legs. He ignored the erection in his pants. He just lay there and stared, not daring to move.

And eventually, he fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total piece of shit, lol. Sorry. I got really distracted by this Starker fic that I needed to get out of my system or I was literally going to implode. Now that I've got that over with, I can continue with the good stuff......and by good stuff I mean please have this transition chapter and don't hate me too much kthanksloveyoubye. <3 <3 The next chapter is going to be a big one.

Days bled into weeks at the omega facility, leaving Tony disoriented and confused as to how long he had been in there. They weren’t allowed to read the news, nor were they allowed to hear about anything concerning the outside world. It felt like time was moving slower than what was physically possible. He wished time would pass faster. 

With the constant harassing, shocking, and degrading, it felt like he had been there for an eternity. Each night he would seek the comfort of his pillow and hold his legs shut tight as the familiar sensation of his heat crept nearer to him. Each day was terror filled with him not knowing when his heat would start. He would beg to anyone that was listening,  _ please don't let it happen today.  _ And each day his heat would hold off for a little longer, but it couldn't stay away forever, and that gave Tony the worst kind of anxiety. He felt panicky and overly emotional the longer time passed him buy.

He held strong to the idea that if he could use sheer willpower, then he would be able to keep the heat from becoming too noticeable or unmanageable. No one else had gone into heat during his stay there. He feared what the facility might do to those who did get one. He was expecting something like water torture or a medieval style flogging. Something like punishment for having natural bodily functions.

Tony was sitting quietly in class. He had his head turned downwards with a baby cooing and bouncing in his lap happily. He was trying not to enjoy his time with her, but she was such a happy baby. Her tiny hands would twirl and twist while she babbled. And her toes would wiggle when she laughed. Together, they were going over something about basic first aid in times of emergencies. Mostly Tony was trying not to fall asleep and the baby, who he decided to call Squirt, kept him from doing just that. They had a good working relationship that way. 

Some weeks ago, the facility brought in orphaned babies found by the Snap Rescue Teams. Turns out that Thanos’s world was unforgiving to mothers or fathers who were caring for their infants at the time of dusting. Sometimes, all adults within a household would be dusted, leaving children, toddlers, and infants utterly defenseless to die of hunger or exposure. Child casualties were steadily growing with seemingly no end. It was monstrous. So what better place to send those saved but to the omega facilities? It was a dual purpose sort of thing.

They were to care for the orphaned babies, but otherwise, they were told nothing else what would become of them. While it seemed noble enough to provide the unfortunate with love and care, the alternative motive was purely to biologically manipulate the omegas. Since the presence of the orphans, a fair chunk of the omegas in the facility had become more docile and content to have something to care for. It was like tailoring a piece of machinery to behave how it was meant to by fine-tuning the nuts and bolts.

Tony had been nodding his head up and down for some time. His fever was relentlessly lapping at his neck. He sighed, turned Squirt around and patted her, craning his head towards her and humming. It was those moments that he hated the most. That moment that had him holding onto her in a desire to have his own pup. He sighed. She had grown used to the scratchy sensation of his beard and nuzzled against it with her thumb in her mouth.

It was then that he knew he was a goner.

Something hot hit his stomach like a tidal wave. He felt fevered far more than he had felt before like his skin was on fire and his insides were churning with dry ice. He wanted Pepper, he kept trying to tell himself. Pepper. Pepper. Pepper! But the reality was that he wanted Steve. He missed Steve. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, hoping that if he just sat still enough no one would notice. What a ludicrous thought. Surely other’s would smell it. 

Smell.

Tony’s eyes snapped open. Someone’s heat had begun around him, their smell was far more powerful than his. It had everyone sitting stiffly with their fists clenched on top of their desks. It was that herd mentality that had them all trying to seem inconspicuous in order to protect the true culprit. Tony swallowed. A rush of chilled shivers volted through his body, but he too stayed still as the teacher quieted and took note of the smell of someone’s heat.

“Someone is in season,” Mr. Collinwood stated slowly. “What a fruitful day for us all to see our true purpose. Now is the time to make a good example. Well,” he stated. “Who is it?”

“Don’t be shy. This is your time to shine! We can have you paired with an alpha and out of here by the end of your heat. You should count yourself lucky.” 

Tony almost didn’t believe what he was hearing. All it took was for him to go into heat and he could be out of there? Should he speak up? Carefully, he glanced around the room and noticed the white-knuckled grip Skyler had on the far end of the room. Tentatively, Skyler glanced at him, eyes wide with terror before he looked away. Tony licked his lips, but before he could speak, Collinwood slammed his hands down onto Skyler’s table.

“Ah! Skyler, Skyler, Skyler. This isn’t the first heat that you’ve spent with us. Tell me, are you ready to take your rightful place and accept an alpha, or do we need to send you to conditioning again?

Skyler did not respond while Tony swiveled around and asked the nearest person to him what conditioning was. Wasn’t conditioning what they were already doing? 

When everyone around him refused to answer or meet his eye, he knew it must have been something terrible.

Quickly, Tony twisted and pushed Squirt into Matthew’s arms. He shoved up himself up to his feet and wobbled temporarily, blinking the daze out of his eyes and approaching Collinwood. “You realize this is bullshit, right?” He found himself speaking, his voice aquiver at first, but finding its hold after a few clears of his throat. He growled. “You can’t just manipulate everyone the same way and make people do what you want. Brute force isn’t always the key to manipulation. And the lot of you,” he roared as he turned to the class. “What the hell even is this? I’ve been here for I don’t care how long and all I see are people who don’t want to speak out. Get up and fight for God sakes!” 

Collinwood obviously hadn’t been expecting Tony to have the gal enough to punch him. He had been addressing the class, but turned quickly and decked Collinwood square in his smug fucking face. He shook his hand out and smirked. He was admittedly surprised that Collinwood made no sound of discomfort and that he was able to climb back to his feet after only a moment. Tony backed away while two guards came up and grabbed for him. He could hear the buzzing of their prods causing the back of his neck began to sting in anticipation.

“None of you have to accept being treated like this!” Tony continued as he tried to tear himself away. “I’ve been through hell and back again and I’m still here! I’m still here! Use me as an example. Fucking have the courage for yourselves. Fight back! Fight!”

Collinwood rubbed his jaw with two fingers pressed to it. He looked down at Skyler, unaffected or moved by Tony’s words. “Well, Skyler, will you be joining Tony in conditioning?”

For a moment the two omegas stared at each other. Skyler’s lip quivered before he bowed his head. “No, I’ll accept an alpha, please,” he whispered. 

Tony should have felt stupid or betrayed, but all he could feel with utter heartbreak and pitty to see truly what a broken man looked like.

“Would anyone else like to join Tony?” Collinwood addressed to the rest of the class. Odd, even the infants had fallen silent. The remainder of the omegas held onto their assigned orphans and dared not to raise their eyes at him. Tony started out onto a sea of deadened people. The facility was working in scaring them into submission. But not Tony. Not Tony!

Tony Stark was the type of individual who always prided himself on maintaining his aloof and cool nature. He didn’t even bother to lose his shit while in Iraq, but at that moment he could feel his very sanity slipping through his fingers. His blood was boiling. He ripped from the man's arms to the best of his ability, choosing to scream at the other omegas. “Wake up, God damn it! This is a nightmare. Just fight back! Am I going crazy!?”

There was a sharp pain that hit him to the back of his neck, causing him to lose function in his legs and go limp in the men’s arms. He groaned and bowed his head, clenched his teeth and hissed with rage through them while Collinwood knelt beside him and pressed his hand to the white-hot spot burning at Tony’s nape. “Sweetheart, you’re not going crazy. It’s not your fault that you were taught all your life that you needed to fight to get by. You don’t need to fight, darling, but if fighting is all you know then we have to teach you otherwise,” he said with a cool tone in his voice.

“Don’t call me patronizing names,” Tony spat. The men jerked him relatively easy for back talking. He didn’t both to wince though he was sure one of them had just dislocated his arm from his shoulder. There was a hollow thunk that he felt deep, but he couldn’t focus on any more than Collinwood’s face. His pale blue eyes. His weasel-like features with a sniveling looking hooked nose. God, he looked like he an ass kissing power hungry freak. The kind of man that was beaten to hell and back again for looking like a rat.

Collinwood stood straight and tucked his hands behind his back. He began to tap his foot impatiently and nodded to the two nurses holding Tony. “Take him downstairs.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a lot of time with this one, so thanks for waiting. You all are probably going to hate my guts. Sorry! 
> 
> Have any of you seen Martyrs? The good French version? Well that was what essentially inspired this whole story so I hope I did it justice. It's a good ass movie. If you love horror/torture porn I highly recommend. I imagine that might be why some of you are here. That's why I'm here, lmfao! 
> 
> WARNING TRIGGERS APPLY TO THE SCENES BELOW.

Downstairs was exactly what Tony imagined a downstairs to a secret and dubious organization would be like. It was cool and lit with buzzing fluorescent lights hanging from the concrete ceiling. The zap of the prod to his neck still had him weakened significantly, so he could scarcely hold himself up, let alone fight off the brutes that dragged him.

He remained quiet until they threw him into what at first glance looked like a community shower. It would be fitting if it happened to be a gas chamber. He couldn’t even bring himself to be mad about it if it was. Surprisingly, though, it was a just a shower. The men stripped him naked and shoved him into the cold spray of water, holding him down by gripping him on the neck and wrists. He yelped while his body refused to keep its balance as he was hurriedly scrubbed down.

When the chilled fall of shower water stopped, Tony spat and coughed. He tried to scoop his wet hair out of his face and regain his balance when at last the two let him go and left him to stand alone on the wet tile floor. The cold brought all sense back to him. He was no longer weak in the muscles and could stand well enough on his own. He shook the pins and needles sensation out of his fingers tips and straightened to his full height before the men, holding out his chest and staring up at the two of them with a look of wild defiance. 

The other man stepped back from Tony to leave enough space between him and the door, giving the very clear message that he understood instantly. They were giving him a chance to fight an escape. The cold shower and leaving him naked made a little more sense he guessed. He looked down at himself before looking back up again. “Is this really necessary? Can we stop playing Jews in the Holocaust for half of a fucking second? We are adults. Surely we can talk as such. This is totally flawed. Of course, I’d be pissed and would want to fight against this. Can you hardly blame me?” He spoke with an eerie calmness to his tone as he squeezed his wounded shoulder.

The two exchanged looks before they crossed their arms. Tony would have to be stupid to try and take them both on, and he was stupid. After a few more continued moments of silence, he lunged forward, diving to their side in an attempt to run around them and escape. He was fast for a smaller omega. He almost thought he had a chance to make it to the door when a third nurse stepped out from behind the wall and clocked Tony in the jaw, nearly knocking him out in one go. Tony groaned as he hit the tiled floor hard. He choked out a scream while his body involuntarily convulsed after the physical assault. 

After being exposed to the cold and then the rush of adrenaline, his heat began to grow unavoidable. He could feel the sweat as it seeped from his pores and dripped from his temples down the length of his neck. He was panting and moaning in pain while he twitched and wiggled. He held up his good hand in surrender. “Okay, I admittedly walked into that one. Good punch,” he coughed. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. 

Keep it together. He gnashed his teeth, grinding them as hard as one might grind two rocks. “F-uh-uck,” he moaned after a short moment before he got to his knees. 

All of the men surrounded him. At that moment, Tony could swear that they were faceless. They were just overpowering entities, dark, soulless, and eyeless creatures that towered over him and stared down on the exhibition of his misery. 

“It doesn’t matter to me if this is right or wrong. I just want to see powerful pricks like you finally get what is coming to you,” came a voice. From which one didn’t matter to Tony.

“Like a 'how dare I have a lot of money and success' kind of thing?” Tony spoke with another shake of his head as he tried to rid himself of the blurring white dots that marred his vision. “Because I earned that. Aren't I the leading name in clean energy? Or did I just make that last decade up?”

“You’re days of joyriding around in all of that fancy armor, showing off your money and arrogance, are over, Stark. You’re nothing, and it’s our job to make sure you know that intimately. But say, Jones. His quivering looks familiar doesn’t it? Suppose Skyler wasn’t the one going into heat today? 

“Should call the doc," the one Tony assumed was Jones replied. Two pairs of hands grabbed for Tony. He winced as his shoulder ached dully. The movement of one of them popped the joint back into place in one quick snap that had him wanting to buckle to his knees.

Tony was dragged to a nearby room where he was hurriedly thrust into after in a pair of tight-fitting shorts and a t-shirt. He shivered, still damp and now resting on a bare mattress in the corner. The room was a downgrade from his one upstairs. There were chains on the wall and no means of a window or ventilation other than a small vent at the top corner of the room far out of his reach. He had nothing, not even a bed frame or furniture, just a mattress.

Tony picked at the chains and tugged on them, reinforced steel. He followed their lead to where they were mounted to the wall on a welded panel.

Okay, he was done messing around. Of course, he had always been done messing around, but at this point, he felt that if he didn’t fight his way out, he might not make it out the same man he was walking in. Tony dragged his fingers down the length of his face. When had he been crying? His eyes stung with the sweat that mixed with his tears, blurring his vision. He screamed and lunged forward, duck, dodge, punch to the gut to the man on the left. Stay low. Barral into the man on the right. Right shoulder into his diaphragm and push. If he could just knock one of them out. _If only_.

As his shoulder drove into the man’s stomach, he covered the back of his neck with his hand and pushed away from hum. Stay low. Stay low. Stay low. He blinked the sweat from his eyes and curled his shoulders, bringing his fists and forearms in a squared position. He jabbed quickly with his weakened arm then tried to uppercut with his good one when a force came to his side.  The wind was knocked from him as he was slammed into the wall. There was a sting in his jugular, a few terrified gasps of air, then nothing. 

When he next woke, he had been chained and left on the bed. He hadn’t been driven out of sleep naturally but rather shocked by the press of something cold and foreign into his body accompanied by the pressure and heat of being held down with his legs spread open.

Tony groaned. His toes curled while his hands closed into fists when he tried to jerk away from the heat of those damned hands on him. “Stop!” he yelled. There came a rush of air and an unsettling clap as someone’s opened hand met the side of his face. He blinked stupidly.

“Conditioning is a bit different than being upstairs, Tony. Down here you're going to be punished for disobeying or showing any defiance,” came the voice of Dr. Trust from where he was sitting between his legs and applying pressure inside of his body. The man had his fingers thrust into him, rooting against the ache that Tony registered as the pain of his heat. He moaned again and tried to jerk away from the fingers that violated him.

“Stop,” he said not as a demand, but as a plea. He blinked his eyes rapidly. He felt like everything was moving far to inhumanly slow. Had they drugged him? “Am I..?” he blurted out as he tried to clear his throat. His mouth was dry, tongue swollen, teeth hurting.

“In heat? Yes, sweetheart. Your cervix is nice and soft right now. “Shame you’re alpha isn’t here. How did you get into such a ripe stage of your heat without showing any signs sooner than this? Tricky.”

“Please stop,” Tony resorted to saying again and much to his relief, the doctor retracted his fingers and came to a standing position over where Tony was forced to lay.

“We’ll see if you continue this kinder behavior after your conditioning. Sorry, Tony, but you did put yourself in this position. Punishment is punishment. You’re supposed to be a genius. So far I'm unimpressed with how fast you catch on.”

There came another stab of pain in Tony's neck, then darkness once more.

When Tony awoke next, he was alone. Everything was silent while the walls looked as though they were melting together. It was unnerving to see the grains of the drywall boil and bend. He blinked over and over in hopes that he could normalize his vision. He found himself rolling his head on his shoulders, bobbing it forward and backward as he listened to what sounded like footsteps from outside his door. A violent shiver vibrated within his core. Sweat dripped from his forehead and neck. His heat inhibited him from being able to focus or control himself. Everything was riding on the nature of his desire to be bred by someone far more powerful than he.

As he observed the handle of the door wiggle back and forth, he curled his knees towards his body. God, he was wet. Every inch of him felt as though it were scorched and smoldering with heat. 

Tony fluttered his eyes as the smell of an alpha infiltrated his cell when a tall man stepped across the threshold and joined him in his little piece of hell. Quickly, the omega pressed his lips together and curled his toes against the fabric of his mattress. “I thought alphas weren’t supposed to be in this facility,” he croaked with a voice that hardly sounded like his own.

The man did not reply; instead, he chose to pop his neck by twisting his head from side to side in a menacing way. Normally it wouldn’t have impressed Tony, but his heat had him captivated by the man purely on the fact that he was an alpha. He hated himself for that.

He closed his eyes, opened them again, then looked down at his chains. “Lucky me. Someone else who doesn’t talk,” he groaned as he managed to grope at the wall beside him and use the structure of it to pull himself to his feet. His legs shook, but he managed to stand with as much dignity as he could muster all things considered. “All right then,” he resolved with a sigh. “Whatever it’s going to be, let's get on with it.” He mirrored the alpha’s means of showing a threat by popping his knuckles.  Tony balled his hands and put them up in a defensive position. The closer the man walked, the more Tony tensed until his foe stood only a foot away. With what strength he could muster, he moved to jab at the man in the face, only to be caught by the wrist.

The punch that landed against his head felt as though someone had hit him with a rock. With a whine, Tony collapsed backward and held up his hands again, this time hiding his head behind them. The man grabbed for his wrist once more, yanking on him forcefully until Tony fell forward. With the loss of his balance, the punch to the head the second time around was enough to make Tony fall to his knees.

It was effortless for the alpha to pick Tony up by the throat and shove him back against the wall. There came another blow to the head. The strength of the man holding him up kept him from collapsing again when he felt himself lose conciousness momentarily. 

A punch to the gut had Tony forcing himself forward, dry heaving and coughing feebly, yet he still was held up by the alpha. He was hardly able to hold onto his consciousness and stood there wobbling, blinking with a dazed expression and a plead falling from his lips. He whined again when several more blows hit, one in the gut, one against the temple, and a final blow to his jaw that at last gave him the sweet relief of darkness.

The beatings were a daily thing that occurred two, three, or sometimes as many five times each day for however long his heat kept him from being able to fight back properly.

Tony was able to maintain his sanity for the first couple of days. He would lay awake at night and concentrate more on the pain than the ache in his womb. And each night, he would remind himself of how much he had already survived, how this was no different than the interrogation methods he faced in Iraq.

But in the quiet of the night, the back of his mind would mutter to him. It was more than being tortured for intel or power. He was being manipulated due to a biological difference that made him unavoidably weaker and therefore something that could be possessed. What was to stop anyone from possessing him? He could barely function during his heat. Being on suppressants only cured the symptoms, not the condition, not the reality. The reality was that he was an omega, and an omega, in both theory and history, was evolved from humans for the singular purpose of procreating during times of low birth rates.

During the nights, he would squeeze his legs tight together and whimper into his pillow, crying for relief, moaning for freedom, keening for Steve. He was stuck. Trapped. Helpless. It was the sensation of hopelessness that he cradled with him each time he fell to sleep. Hopelessness was a foe he could never acknowledge before, yet in those darkest hours, it had become his dearest friend. 

How much had he been through? He kept thinking that repeatedly, that he had seen death, seen dust, seen the end of the world not on Titan, but for  _ years  _ prior. His dreams were haunted. His anxiety was unmanageable and unimaginably severe. He didn’t sleep, hadn’t slept a decent night for what felt like decades. He was paranoid constantly. He had been telling himself prior to recent events that he truly did need to listen to Pepper and seek professional help.

_ Someone’s here _ . 

Tony opened his eyes to the darkness. He held his breath and waited. The alpha hadn’t come to disrupt his sleep before. He always just assumed that he had a 9-5 torture job. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and curled into a ball instinctively as something fiddled with the door, and it, at last, came open with a slow creek that screamed through the cell and struck Tony with a despicable feeling of terror. He gulped. He had stopped standing for his beating and opted to lay as still as he could and just let them happen.

They tended to be not as severe if he submitted. And that’s exactly what they wanted.

He couldn’t tell by the face, but he knew immediately that it wasn’t the alpha who had been the only other one to visit his cell beside Dr. Trust. It was a beta. One of the nurses. Tony squinted at him while he lay still. Had this man come a few days prior, he might have had a fighting chance to stand up to a beta better than an alpha, but 8 days of beatings left him tired and on the cusp of giving up entirely.

He didn’t know what to expect. The man knelt to him and he recognized him as one of the men who had fought him in the shower. He recalled someone referred to him as Jones. For a moment, Jones was silent, then he reached out to stroke the welt growing on Tony’s cheek. Tony didn’t bother to flinch. Instead, he pressed his lips together. Did he bother to ask for help? This man had very clearly explained his distaste in Tony before.

Jones stood and began to unbutton his pants and release the clasp on his buckle.

_ Ohh. _

“Do you need a special beating for this, or are you going to submit like the bitch you are?” The man asked in the dark as he knelt down to Tony again.

Tony sat and wrapped his arms around his knees. “I don’t think this was in the contract that I didn’t sign. I’m bound, remember? Are you really going to risk your neck by attacking a claimed omega when you’re not supposed to? Besides, you’re just a beta. What makes you think you have any right to flout your power over me?”

“Even after 8 days of conditioning, you still have a mouth.”

Tony had been expecting to take a punch to the head in which he would have remained curled into a tight ball for as long as possible. He knew at that point he stood no chance on his feet. His only defense was to turtle up the best he could. He didn’t expect for the man to lash out and rip into his hair, yanking on him and throttling him until his hand lodged against his jugular. Tony coughed and tightened his muscles. 

“I’m not about to let the likes of you fuck me,” he gasped out. Jones struck him across the face with enough force that it sent Tony crashing to the mattress. He groaned, hating that the headache he had began to grow worse. He felt as though he were going to throw up. 

When he lay limp against the mattress, the man took that opportunity to pounce and began tearing at his clothes, whispering the dirty things that he was going to do to Tony as he moved. “You’re going to like it. You’re going to beg me for more.”

There was a rustle of clothes as Jones tore his pants down. He began to tug on Tony’s shorts and peeled his legs open to expose what slick he still had at the end of his heat. In reaction, Tony closed his eyes and shook. He was tired. He should just let it happen. Then maybe he could go back to the quite of the darkness. God, his head hurt so bad. So he did. He went limp and looked away much to his own surprise. It was only when he felt the round of the man’s head hit against his slit, that Tony reacted again violently and pushed on Jones’s chest, staring down between his legs. “You’re not wearing a condom. Put a condom on, please!” he hissed as he tried to wiggle away.

Jones lashed out and grabbed him by the throat, pulling him back and impaling him with his cock. Tony leaned back and moaned between coughs. He hated that it felt good, but it was a desired sensation that had been lurking in the back of his mind since his heat had started, this feeling of wanting to have someone just  _ fuck  _ him. 

Jones continued to throttle him, speaking while he did so. “Why would I wear a condom? I’m doing you a favor. I’m going to pump you nice and full of cum. I’m going to make you feel so good, baby. Just be a good boy and lay still for me, okay?” He choked Tony a little tighter for good measure to ensure his point got across while Tony mused whether or not he could actually get the man to kill him and end his misery if he continued to struggle.

But he didn’t. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Jones and began to struggle with his moans between those tightly clasped hands. When the nurse realized that Tony was showing symptoms of pleasure, he loosened his grasp a little and rocked his hips into him harder. “That’s it, baby, you’re being so good,” he said as his hands let loose of Tony’s throat at last and traveled down the length of his body in what almost felt like tender intimacy. “Turn over for me. I want you to submit.”

There was an aching hole left in Tony when the man excited him. He whimpered and curled his legs upwards, using his hands to spread himself before he grabbed onto his erection with one and began to tug. “First, tell me your name so I can moan it out properly,” he breathed. “Then I’ll be your good little omega for the night. Or slut, whatever,” he said. 

Jones smirked and leaned down. He kissed Tony for a moment before he grabbed onto the muscle of his thighs and began to help him turn over. “It’s Philip, baby. You just lay back and let me do all of the work, okay? See how good it is to submit, but you have to be quiet about it, okay?” he said as he pushed into Tony and pressed the palm of his hand against Tony’s nape.

Tony lay still, letting the beast above use his body. He was sick to his stomach, but it felt good to be stimulated. It felt good when the man hit his cervix and paused against it. Each time it would tease an involuntary moan out of him while tears streamed down his cheeks. He twisted his face into the mattress and cried. 

“I knew you would be pretty if you would just shut up and be good. You’re so beautiful right now,” Philip was cooing as he rubbed the callus of his thumb across Tony’s nape over and over. “Take it all in sweetheart. I’m cumming in you. Do you feel it?”

Tony moaned out Philip’s name, though the name itself tasted wrong. He had to. He relaxed and allowed his body to take in everything. Fuck it felt so good, but why? He was being raped. This was rape!

“If you continue to be a good boy, I’ll come at night and do this for you as many times as I can. Do that sound good?” He was talking as he helped to push Tony’s shorts on and lay him back on the bed and closed his legs and raised knees so his seed would stay inside and take. 

When Tony didn’t answer, Philip laughed and patted his head. Tony heard a rustle of clothes again and then the swift click of the door and lock. He remained in his spot on the mattress, his fingers tracing the shape of his chains and imagining himself tightening them around his neck. He could. He could easily end his misery and wrap himself up in the chains and fall taut against them. 

His fingers tightened around the material. He could.

Just do it.

_ Do it!  _

He opened his mouth and uttered a guttural cry, and he continued to do so until he had no voice left and fell into silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony hardly slept that night. It felt as though a generation had passed him by as he waited into the waning hours of the morning, dodging back and forth between self-loathing and utter depression, constantly asking himself if he even wanted to continue on in a world like this. He had wept so much that his throat tightened to the point of suffocation with each swallow. He could scarcely breathe through his nose, not with the pressure in his sinuses. He shut his eyes, wanting to eliminate the headache that plagued his senses. There was no relief from his pain and suffering.

Dr. Trust often made a point to visit him daily and check his bruises and cuts. He would monitor Tony’s abuse so that there was no chance of Tony accidentally being beaten to death by the alpha.  He was thankful that it was the Doctor that came to visit him before the alpha. Surely he would have thrown up at the very sight of the alpha. Tony came to a seated position and greeted the doctor, scarcely looking him in the eye and instead positioning himself onto his knees.

Dr. Trust gave him a funny look as he sat at the end of Tony’s bed. “Good morning to you. You’re oddly complacent. Don’t tell me we beat all sense out of you, did we?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I’m sure I’m all here, but,” he paused before covering himself with his arms low across his belly.  Tony ground his teeth together. Tears began to well in his eyes before he even had the chance to speak for himself. His fingers dug tight into his flesh at where he had his arms crossed while he wiggled his jaw back and forth in annoyance. “I was attacked last night. Pinned down and bred against my will. I was raped,” he choked. With frustration, Tony scooped at his eye with his fingers, wincing when he pressed too hard into the bruise he had earned the day before. “I’m full of someone else's seed that’s not Steve’s and I’m-”

“What?” Trust asked with utter shock in his voice.

“I’m not even bound physically; yet, I’m disturbed greatly that I’m full of something other than Steve. I want  _ Steve _ . Do you hear me?” Tony gasped with a sob waiting somewhere on the back of his tongue. “I want Steve!”

“Tony, what happened?”

At that, Tony began to tear his shirt up and climbed up on his knees. “A rape analysis. Do one on me if you need.” He pulled his shorts to the side and showed the glistening remnants of Philip’s semen mixed with his slick. “Look!” he screamed as he began to sob.

“Who?” Dr. Trust asked as he began to help Tony out of his shorts. He snapped at the nurse that accompanied him who disappeared then returned with a pair of gloves. “Lay down for me, sweetheart. Spread your legs, there you go. Please breath in, Tony,” he was shushing as he began to pull at Tony’s slit and observe the damage and swelling. “Who?” Dr. Trust asked again with a dangerous growl in his voice. Something about it made Tony feel a little...safer?

“Jones. Philip Jones. I remember him as one of the nurses that brought me down here,” he bit out between clenched teeth. “He came here in the middle of the night. I was too tired from all of the other beatings you put me through that I couldn’t fight him off, so he had his way with me. He used me. And just because I was quiet and didn’t fight back, he thought I must want more. I  _ don’t  _ want more. I want Steve.” He was sure he starting to sound like a broken record but he didn’t care.

By the look on Trust’s face, he assumed a serious point had gotten across to the other omega. He had gone pale which only made him look something like a sticky white salamander with those thick-rimmed glasses of his. “Yes. Of course, Tony. You need your alpha in times of stress like this. This is-” he stopped himself short of what might have been an apology. “Unacceptable.”

Tony felt stupid for breathing a sigh of relief to himself when Dr. Trust turned his attitude around. He was allowed his normal clothes and led upstairs to his own room where he waited in silence with his pillow. After weeks at the facility, it was amazing that Steve’s shirt still smelled like him. Dr. Trust insisted that Tony lay down and rest with his alpha's scent for as long as possible while he called Steve.

There was a lot of bustle around the halls during the time he remained unbothered in his room, something that Tony couldn’t bring himself to care about. He was furious with himself he had crumbled in such a way. How was it that he hadn’t come up with a better plan to deal with Trust? He was trying to be manipulative, but it was more honest on his part than he cared to admit.

Tony had asked to see the doctor a few times since released to his room. How busy could one guy be? Was he the only doctor? When at last he had the doctor in his room, Tony had built himself up into a tight ball of nerves. It seemed as though all senses of his were on fire. He stared for a moment before speaking. “Contraception,” he asked flatly.

“They’ve been made illegal, Tony. I’m sorry. I can understand what you’re asking for, but my firm answer has to be no or I could be executed. Hate me if you need to, but you can understand a fellow omega’s desire to live, right?”

Tony nodded his head slightly. “So you’re saying if I get pregnant because of this then I’m just, what? Shit out of luck and responsible for the rest of my life? I suppose abortion is out of the question too?” 

“Naturally. All mothers and babies are precious to the new world we are building, even babies born out of such a hateful act of crime.”

“And if I hadn’t already been claimed?”

“Philip Jones is a beta, not only did he breed out of place, but relations with a bonded omega is punishable by death at the defendant’s choice of execution.” 

“I’m sorry, what, now?” Tony blurted out with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Just what  _ reality  _ had he found himself living in?

“The exchange for life in servitude should you become pregnant is served with another life as penance. That’s the best this society can do for you now.”

When Steve arrived, Tony was beyond relieved to see him. He felt himself heave a heavy sigh of comfort when he was escorted to the man. He immediately took to his side and held to his arm while Steve stared at him in horror, mouth agape, and words stuttering each time he tried to talk.  “You beat him?” he said as he turned to Trust who leaned casually against the front desk of the clinic. He nodded in reply with surprisingly little fear of the glowering alpha. Steve wasn’t a force to be reckoned with, and Tony couldn’t help but wonder how it was that this doctor was allowed to stand up to an alpha, but he wasn’t?

Tony could feel Steve’s heavy hand push on his chest and usher him to stand closer behind him while he advanced on the unflinching doctor. “Please, Mr. Rogers. As I explained before, we both knew this was likely to happen and I advised you not to be surprised.”

“Is having him raped all a part of the plan?”

“Never would I see a bound omega be raped. There are laws in place to reprimand these actions.”

“And that’s it? You have nothing else to say or do about this facility?”

“The law is designed to take care of this itself with the severe punishments in act.”

“You’re lucky I don’t tear this place down brick by brick. I have every intention to do what I can to see this place destroyed! And this is supposed to be the better world I’m supposed to protect?”

At some point mid-rage, Tony tugged on Steve’s sleeve and shook his head. “Look, rule are rules, right?” he said with a gesture to Trust who nodded in reply. “What was it about the self-destructing unbound omega? That this was for my own good because only an alpha can help me survive without harming myself, right? Surrender myself to the higher power and so on and so forth. I’m surrendered fully, and I just want to go home. I don’t need anyone to avenge me. Please, I just want to go home wherever that is, preferably  _ my  _ home in which I hope you inherited and have been enjoying living it up in.” 

“Tony,” Trust spoke with a subtle warning.

“Right, nothing belongs to me. Got it.” 

“I am sorry. But you’ve been so good to change. I hope your alpha rewards you. You will be contacted in the future regarding Philip. Mr. Rogers, it’s imperative that Tony be kept to the safety of the marriage bed for the next few days. He just left his first heat, but due to his years of suppressants, I imagine another will hit him shortly if he already hasn’t been-well, let’s pray not. Tony, good luck.”

Steve was sent home with a lengthy list of care guides for Tony, making the omega feel somewhat like a pet more than an actual person. He supposed that wasn’t far off. He was a pleasure pet he supposed.  He kept his arms firmly wrapped around his abdomen between the drive home and walk into the Avenger’s facility. 

“Really?” Tony asked as he scratched the back of his head. “Not my nice house Uptown?" Steve shrugged in reply with a sheepish, guilty sort of look on his mug. Tony could tell that Steve still at a cross with himself on whether he should look at Tony with pity or not. He could imagine he must have looked like shit.

“It was the best place we could think of to keep us all together.”

“Us," Tony repeated. "So who all is here?”

“Whoever is left," Steve began slowly.

Tony twitched at that thought. The reminder that life was beyond repair and he couldn’t stop it. He jerked his head back and forth. “I’ll figure it out sooner or later. I decided that I don’t want an MIA report right now. I’m not really looking to have a reunion or anything. I don’t think I can stand to see anyone. Not even,” he dribbled off and glanced to the side. “I just want to go somewhere private if it’s all the same to you.” 

“O-of course,” Steve replied. He seemed to be just as nervous as Tony. He followed quietly down a dimly lit hallway. It was cool inside the facility, unnaturally so, like this place couldn’t be a home, not the kind of home Tony was used to anyway. He sighed when at last he arrived to one of the suites. It seemed untouched and smelt of nothing but fresh linen and cleaning solutions. He wrinkled his nose.

“This isn’t where you sleep?” he asked as he leaned on the door frame instead of entering. He had enough of plain, clean spaces.

“Um, no. I sleep, uh, in the other suite just down the hall.”

Tony nodded. “Then that’s where I want to go to. I don’t think I can stand being alone right now. I don’t think I can stand a lot of things if I’m really being honest.”

“That’s not a problem at all. No, no. I just thought that, with our last discussion, that you’d want some space away from me.”

“And that would be absolutely right if I hadn’t just gone through hell and back,” he muttered with a shrug.

Steve’s apartments were far more preferable. It smelt of him and felt lived-in. Comfortable and lively with paperwork and clutter scattered here and there. Tony felt more at ease and content as he motioned inwards. He made a beeline for the kitchen and leaned against the counter, half tempted to search for alcohol, but decided to face Steve like an adult instead.

“Do you want to rest? You look-”

“Awful?”

Steve gave him a sheepish expression. He wasn’t trying to be insulting. “They, um,” he choked as he began to twirl his finger around his temple. “Things are pretty jumbled up for me. I’m not sure if I’m exactly the same Tony. There’s a lot that’s missing. I have these-like they did to me exactly what they wanted to do to me and I’m consciously aware that I’ve been brainwashed?” There was something hard lodged in his throat. He didn’t realize that it was his own breath until he almost gasped.

Steve patiently stood and nodded his head. He had a pained expression on his face with his brows stitched together as though he were truly trying to understand. And perhaps he did understand better than most. After all, isn’t this all that had happened to Bucky to some degree. Tony twitched at the thought. 

“We’ve talked about starting a relationship, yeah? Or at least I seem to recall some nicer bits of our relationship. We were even romantic I think once or twice, but you were always the gentleman.”

Steve chuckled and nodded. He relaxed his position from being uptight to standing more at ease in Tony’s presence. “I’m sorry,” he managed to say with just about the saddest look Tony had ever seen on him.

“I-it’s okay. I’m slowly coming to accept this sudden and abrupt change in my life. And I gotta say that I’ve been really thrown in it. I-uh,” Tony swallowed another hard breath. Tears stung his eyes, making him feel utterly vulnerable while he clawed at his insides. “There’s, um. I don’t know how to talk about this or even ask for this? But, so rape for an omega isn’t a big thing, but the trick is that one it was a beta that got me, and two I’m already bound, but let's say I didn’t have you and the guy that did this to me was an alpha. I would have been legally made his. How fucked up? Yeah? Just hearing me say it is enough to make you want to rip your insides out?” 

Tony watched the alpha swallow and shift uncomfortably. He continued, “so now, I’ve just been told that the best anyone can do for me is let me pick the execution. No contraception, no abortion options for me. Nothing. I’m not allowed any rights to my own body.” After a shaky sigh, he at last tore his hands away from his body and popped his knuckles. “And I was towards the end of my heat. I could very well be pregnant now. I didn’t exactly have a means of cleaning myself. He even told me all about how he was cumming inside ruthlessly, like I”m designed for one singular purpose?

“And it wasn’t you,” Tony added when Steve looked as though he might break his fist through the nearest solid object. “I kept thinking about how I just needed it to be you or I was going to lose my God damn mind. And even now I feel like my skin is crawling because I know someone else has seeped inside of me. Is this some kind of joke? You’re not even bound to me and all my body has wanted for the last few weeks is  _ you _ .” 

Steve bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Tony. I know this isn’t your ideal situation.” 

“Right at this very moment isn’t my ideal situation. Being void of you isn’t my ideal situation. I’m terrified, Steve. What if I’m pregnant with a monster?” 

“Tony, don’t think like that,” Steve murmured while he began to step closer to the terrified omega.

“I can’t. I can’t not think like that. If I’m pregnant, then I at least want to be blissfully under the impression that it’s yours. So I’m asking you just make the bond and sleep with me tonight, okay? That way if I’m pregnant no matter what it’ll be yours.” Under any other circumstances, Tony would have found great amusement in the shocked expression on the otherwise stoic no-nonsense Cap’s face, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to see the humorous side of things. Instead, he stood there with his expression in a deadlock with Steve, jaw locked tight.

“What?”

“Please?” Tony added as he twitched. “I know it’s not ideal, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll keep my sanity. If I have something to hold on to, then I can make it. And, I’m sorry, but it has to be as soon as possible.”

“Wait, Tony,” Steve stumbled over to say as he took a step backward with Tony following him with a step forward.

“I can’t. Please.”

Steve exhaled through pursed lips and puffed out cheeks. “Okay, okay, just. Lets, um, not out here? My room is this way,” he said as Tony began following him.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve’s room was dark despite the bright of daylight outside. Rather than the darkness signaling danger or fear for him, Tony felt himself easing inside as though he were coming home at last after a nightmarish day. He crossed his arms, dragging his toes across the carpet as he slowly turned to face Steve. He observed the silhouette of the larger man standing in the doorway as though he were awaiting permission to enter his own bedroom.

Tony gave a heavy blink. His fingers migrated from his forearms to his elbows then neck before he sunk them beneath the collar of his shirt and began to tug the article of clothing off. “It smells amazing in here,” he murmured when Steve moved forward with caution.

“It smells like the world out there isn’t insane, like I’m not living in a nightmare. Like I can believe for just a moment that I’m safe. Can I just be lost in this sensation?” he added with a solemn nod more to himself than for the affirmation of the other.

Steve’s arms were wrapped around Tony before he had realized that the alpha was right there. He only stiffened for a moment before he melted toward the touch, nose delving against his shirt in search of more of his scent. Tony’s hands wound their way up the length of Steve’s body until his fingertips stopped at the muscle of his shoulders.

When Tony realized he had begun to shake is when he heard Steve’s low voice. He spoke in such hushed tones, his words barely above a whisper. “I promise that I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to pretend in here or with me.”

“Thanks,” Tony whispered back. “Thank you.”

“Let me share some of your burdens.” Tony could feel the heat of Steve’s words brush against the hairs of his neck. He jerked violently in reaction before he craned his neck to the side and allowed the alpha to lick him in fond adoration.

It felt natural to let someone so much bigger and physically powerful to hold him like that with his cheek in his palm and his body leaning against him for support. Tony wrapped his fingers around Steve’s hand and turned his nose towards his wrist, humming before he planted a kiss against the veins embedded in his skin. He marveled at Steve’s pulse beating steadily beneath his lips. 

Again he thought the word  _ safe _ . He was nodding as Steve was asking him if it was okay they make their bond. Maybe he was just as lost as Tony in that moment. He fluttered his eyes. “Erase what happened to me, Alpha,” came his slow and distant reply. 

It was evident that Steve enjoyed being called by his presenting gender. His muscles grew taut for a moment, jaw clenched tight where Tony could feel him pressed against the crook of his shoulder. He turned in the man’s arms and presented his neck in submission, focusing on the sensation as a single kiss came to his nape.

There was a sting before he felt himself fully relax into Steve’s arms who worked quickly to carry him the remainder of the way to the bed. He spilled Tony’s limp body into the sheets and grabbed for whatever pillows he had closest and brought them for the omega.

Weakly, Tony pulled the offered comfort and drove his nose into the cotton fabric of Steve’s bedding. He sighed as he felt the man above him begin to tug on his clothes and undress him while he lay still. He was seduced into a trance, a blissful state of nothingness as fingers crept along his skin. He turned towards the pillows further and hugged them. 

“Tony,” Steve murmured. He could hear the clatter of his dog tags as he leaned over his body while he pushed his pants down and pressed his erection flush against Tony’s thigh. “You don’t have to worry anymore. It’s going to be  _ my  _ baby that you have in your belly. Mine and no one else’s.”

Tony nodded as he felt the man above fumble for only a moment before he pressed inside of Tony and had him moaning, purring, and opening fully for Steve in a matter of moments, content within his heart to be surrendering even if he was so sure that it was only supposed to be a means to an end. 

He had his mouth open wide, his body twisted for Steve’s pleasure, his legs held tight by the alpha all while he grew wet and loose the more Steve moaned Tony’s name. Was he ready to be pregnant? Was he ready for any of it? He was sure he wasn’t, but it needed to be Steve’s baby if it was. He gritted his teeth and hid his face from the alpha breeding him, shoulders curling up as his fingers wound into the fabric of the pillowcases. He whined, turning his head only enough to emit a moan.

He didn’t want it to be like this. He didn’t want any of it. He still felt used, still felt as though his insides were hot with the sensation of feeling  _ wrong _ . Everything was wrong,  and he didn’t know where the foreign sensation began and where his personality ended.

At the drop of a hat, it was all ruined beautifully. He hated being an omega as much as he loved it. It felt good to be fucked by a man, even better when it was Steve. It felt good last night despite the sensation of his shattering sanity and dignity. He hoped to God and back that being with Steve would replace what was uprooted from him. 

Steve had Tony’s legs wound around him while he pushed in and out until he came to a slow climax and knotted. “Tony, look at me,” he was saying through his soft moans. When Tony met the blue of his gaze, Steve spoke again. “Look at me while I put my baby inside of you.” 

While Tony was lost in part misery, part ecstasy, Steve was leaning over him and lapping at the tears from his lashes with his tongue. He must have placed about a million kisses against the skin of his lips, jaw, throat, and shoulders while he filled Tony to the brim with seed. There was so much to give all at once, enough that it made Tony’s belly swell and grow taut. He shivered with satisfaction by the end of it when Steve pulled out and cum dribbled down his used flesh.

Steve moved to pull more sheets and pillows close to Tony, enough for him to make a proper nest to bury his face in while Steve slipped between his legs. His new bond mate was lapping at the mess made inside of him, lips kissing him and sucking on him thoughtfully with the intention of providing pleasure to the sensitive area. 

Tony moaned Steve’s name as his hand reached to comb through his blond hair. “Don’t stop,” he whispered feebly just before he felt the flat of Steve’s tongue push to the curve of his dick. His lips suckled on the piercing he had, teething nipping at the metal and pulling in a way that pinched him delightfully. He moaned. “Not there, but God it feels good,” he sighed as he gripped harder into Steve’s hair. “Mmmm, Steve, will you make me cum?” The other did not answer him and instead sucked on him harder while his hand came to stroke him. “I want to cum in your mouth so bad. It’s so hot, and it feels so good, Steve. I’m going crazy. I hate that it feels so good. 

“Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes!” 

It was some time later when Tony finally had the strength again to move from the bed. He had been curled with Steve for what must have been hours. He was still swollen and satisfied with being full when he used the bathroom. He wanted to imagine his life returning to normal, but drew a blank, thoughts lost somewhere in the haze of sex and breeding.

He cycled around and around in his mind as he observed himself in the mirror and turned to the side. He observed the slight distention in his abdomen and bit into his cheek, not sure if he liked what he saw or not. He huffed, body trembling as the thoughts of rape and violations nagged in the back of his mind. He swallowed a sob, opting instead to lash out and throw his fist into the mirror, shattering it and sending bits of glass down to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a filler chapter for lack of me knowing how else to organize my thoughts at the moment. Sorrrrrrryyyyyyy. It's been far too long since I last updated. I get easily distracted if you couldn't tell, lol. Thank you all for your comments and support!

Some time had passed by since Tony’s arrival to the Avenger’s base. His heat, as the doctor had predicted, had given him some extra trouble when it should have dissipated. It droned on forever, leaving him drained and useless. Near crippled and tired, Tony did not leave the bed for much beyond the bathroom and food. If he could, he would have slept the rest of his life away, anything to escape his reality. Anything to escape the thoughts of being violated in the dead of night, in the dark, in the silence. Anything to escape the desire to be ripped open again and again just how he had been. Anything to halt his desire to be full and dripping with slick and cum. 

He wasn’t used to feeling so exhausted. He couldn’t recall the last time he had been able to stay so still in one spot for such a long time.

There was a gentle knock on the door that had his eyes lifting to a freckled face and a pair of wide, blue eyes. Tony felt a different sense of dread that he had been trying to ignore wash over him finally and hit him hard in the stomach. He hadn’t expected for his self wallowing to go on for so long. He meant to see Pepper as soon as he could. He just couldn’t. 

Hurridly, Tony thrust the blankets he had been nesting in away and sat up weakly. “Pep,” he began after a bowed his head to clear his throat. “I’m-you know, there’s no excuse for me to have not come to see you. I can’t just say I’m sorry and move on. It’s been a few days, I know.”

She shook her head and came towards him, her arms outstretched. Her scent was comforting. It was familiar to Tony, but it wasn’t something that gave him a wealth of ease as Steve’s did. At that moment, her smell was another reminder that things couldn’t go back to the way they were, not after being bound. 

Tony stiffened before she crawled onto the bed, and he fell into her embrace. “Oh my God, Tony. You look like they really gave you hell. I-” Pepper cut herself off as she pushed her nose into his hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t come here sooner. I wanted to give you space. You haven’t had a heat in so long.”

Tony emitted a stupid grunt in reply. 

“I heard about everything,” she went on. “I’m not upset that you haven’t tried to leave the room. I’m worried, but not upset. I can’t imagine.”

“No, because you’re kind and strong, and you know how to pick your fights. I only brought this on myself because I don’t know when to quit.” He could feel her huff a laugh, but she made no comment. She only stroked his hair while he wrapped his arms around her. “Pepper, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop this all from happening. I tried, though. I really did.”

“I know you did, Tony. No one blames you.”

“The OCF does, and they’re trying hard to make sure I’m made an example out of. And I think I played right into what they wanted,” he said.

Again, Pepper did not reply immediately. She only pressed a kiss to his forehead and shushed him quietly. “I wanted so badly to see you after you came home. I was so heartbroken to think you had disappeared from my life without my knowing where you were or even if you had died. The Committee was at my door every day to ensure I was home with Nat. They’ve been relentless. I couldn’t even sneak away.”

“It’s okay, Pep. You have no reason to apologize to me. It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

“You’re a horrible liar.” 

“I think I was trying to convince myself that I was fine. Forget about you and your feelings,” Tony smirked.

She laughed along with him, and for a time it felt nice to laugh. “So, uh, how is bond life treating you with Nat? Is she taking care of you?”

“Tony, you know I can take care of myself. It’s nice living with her, though. Stark Industries is really what you should be worried about.” 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t want to know.” 

“Nat is applying for ownership rights since she didn’t get a traditional dowery for my bond. We’ve been hitting them hard with lawyers in trying to get private ownership over the company again. She’s actually really good at acting like the entitled woman who is unsatisfied with everything.” 

“That would be the perfect role for her. At least they can feel confident in thinking she’s just in this for herself. On the outside that seems like a really selfish thing to fight for. It doesn’t matter, though, the government I’m sure is taking out of Stark Industries what they want and will hand her the scraps.” 

He could feel her nod again. There was no ideal outcome for anything. That’s why it all seemed so hopeless and why Tony was content with just sleeping.

“Are you having any luck in breeding?” she asked him after some time in peace while Tony lay in her arms with his eyes closed.

He opened them quickly and stared back at her. He had moved to lay his head in her lap while she cradled him and stroked his hair. “I-” he clenched his jaw. “Some things happened to me, and I’ve been trying to-it’s hard to explain.”

Pepper licked her lips and nodded. “No, I understand. I’m not saying that in a derogatory way. I take it they haven’t come to talk to you about breeding regulations?”

“Of course there are regulations?”

“We’re supposed to conceive after a year at the maximum. I guess the sooner the better, you know?”

“And what happens if there is no baby?” Tony growled as he began to sit up.

“Relocation after testing and being sent to the correction facility.” She shook her head and crossed her arms to give herself a hug. “So it’s good that you’re trying. I’m not mad. I don’t really think we could have a normal relationship after all of this, even if we somehow manage to overthrow this whole storm. And honestly, that’s seeming less likely every day. I’ve been trying too. Nat’s,” she gave a weird face, “weirdly passionate and gentle. It’s nice.”

“You’re not?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Much to the Committee's annoyance too. I keep telling them that it’ll happen when it happens. There are fertility tests, but I don’t want to know. If Nat’s infertile, then I’ll just be hurrying the process along for me to get reassigned to someone else. And if it’s me, well that’ll be nice, but I don’t want to chance it.

“I got lucky. Steve was adamant and moved fast to push me towards Nat. It could have been worse.” 

“Guess we should all thank him somehow. Throw him a big Captain America party,” Tony mumbled with a roll of his eye. He was hyper-aware of how contradictive he was being with his sarcasm towards the same man with who’s stuff he was currently nesting in. He pouted to himself. “Have you had your heat yet?”

“No, I’m not due for another month.”

“Nat’s lucky. You’re pathetically adorable when you’re in heat. She’ll love it,” Tony mused while Pepper laughed. “I’ll always love you. You know that?” 

Pepper nodded before she spoke. “The same goes for me. Always.”

“And don’t worry. You’ll get pregnant. It’ll be great. I’ll pray for you guys or whatever it is that normal people say in these sort of situations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony was pawing at his apple while he sat at the table in the Avenger’s war room. It was his first time back in the action of things since being released from the omega facility, and he was feeling the oppression nagging at the back of his neck while he sat. It was painfully obvious to him that he was the only omega in the room. Usually, it weighed no stress on his mind, but amongst the alphas and betas after being beaten, bound, and bred, he felt as though he had absolutely nothing to offer.

That was it. Thanos was dead and the world was in shambles. “What do you mean he’s  _ just dead _ ,” Tony seethed as he stared at Steve who was busy staring downward in avoidance of Tony’s exasperated and desperate expression.

From beside Tony, a raccoon spoke, startling him. He had been wondering why there was a stuffed animal in the war room. It was  _ alive _ !? “Lord of Thunder, brick head that's mighter than the rest, just,” the raccoon snapped its fingers, “like that. Beheaded in true capital punishment style. I’d be impressed if I weren’t so busy being pissed.”

“Excuse me,” Tony blinked. “And who are you?”

“Rocket,” The raccoon replied somberly from what Tony could tell, it seemed like the animal was in a great deal of mourning and pain. What the hell had he lost in all of this?

“Rocket, okay. Okay, Rocket, so Thanos is dead,” Tony mimicked his snap. “What about the stones?”

Bruce spoke from beside him, his eyes were turned down similar to Steve’s. “With the power left in him, he destroyed the stones by using another snap. That’s how we were able to locate him in the first place.” It seemed that no one wanted to look Tony in the eye save for the raccoon and Nebula who likely didn’t know or care about the trials and tribulations as an omega. He was thankful for them at least who simply treated him indifferently.

“And it didn’t occur to anyone to keep Thanos alive for questioning?”

“We hadn’t been expecting for Thor to utterly decimate what left of Thanos there was,” Rhody bit out after he shot a glare at Thor.

“And what about you brick head; thanks Rocket for that awesome name. I’m going to keep using that. Do you mind?” 

Rocket shrugged. 

Tony looked back at Thor. “Was anything going through your head that made even a lick of logical sense!?” he roared as he wobbled to stand up and directed his anger at someone worthy of it.

“He had no use and deserved the most severe punishment.” 

“Death is a quick punishment, you ass hole!” Tony screamed.

“He needed to pay! I lost everyone! My entire race, my only family. I couldn’t just sit idly by and allow him to continue living, Tony!”

“We all lost something. I lost everything. Look at me, Thor. Humanity’s prized broodmare that couldn’t stop Thanos. If he were alive maybe I could-”

“There’s no going back or making anything come back,” Thor barked in reply. 

“So that’s it?” Tony choked as he looked at everyone around the table. “Even the new chick doesn’t have any bright ideas?”

“Tony, we were hoping-” Steve cut himself off while Captain Marvel looked at Tony with a disgruntled expression and a wrinkle of her nose.

“Hoping that I’d have the bright ideas?” Tony offered to complete Steve’s sentence. “I’m barely functioning as it is. All I can think about is,” Tony stopped himself, he wasn’t about to divulge anyone in that privileged knowledge. “My bright idea is to,” he shut his mouth and sealed his lips. _Just give up and look on to the next project?_   “What can we do?” he asked stupidly despite the very core of who he was, he couldn’t take the position of leader. Instead, he looked to his mate.

Steve cleared his throat. He uncrossed his arms and leaned on the holo-table with a concerned expression stitched into his face. “As much as I hate to say this. It’s time to move on. There’s a whole universe out there that needs our help, and we have to act accordingly. It’s your territory beyond our own world I’m afraid, though,” he said as he shared a glance between Rocket, Nebula, and Carol.

“Beyond this galaxy are others in need of help and I haven’t found a better means of traveling between them other than my own speed and the power source on our ship,” Carol sighed as she too leaned on the table. “I can help alter your com systems so we can stay in communication. I also have a Skrill army,” she paused and nodded her head, “of sorts, at my disposal to help me in the further reaches of the universe. I can spare some to stay here.”

“No, thank you,” Steve shook his head. “Other galaxies are just as much of a priority as our own.” 

Carol nodded and looked at Rohdy and Bruce who dismissed themselves to guide her to their communications room. Rocket piped up and followed after them, yelling over his shoulder that he would stick with Nebula whatever her orders were to be.

Steve nodded to her. “You’re most familiar with other solar systems, but we’re going to need more help in weaving all of this together. More foot soldiers out there in each system and on the planets. People to help with medicine or to help investigate who got dusted.”

“I have a good idea of where to start,” she murmured with a small nod before she excused herself.

Tony could see the strain on Steve’s face. He could see the tension in his forearms as he gently rocked back and forth where he stood leaning on the edge of the table. He was busy looking at the map between them with eyes unseeing and an expression that said he was utterly burnt out. Tony was sure that it couldn’t have been any easier on Steve out here than it was for him in the facility. He cleared his throat. “And what about me?” he asked finally.

Steve looked up at Tony, expression softening. “I need you to rest right now and get your strength back. You’re barely functioning as it is. I just want you to get some sleep and rest for a few more days. Please?”

Tony bowed his head, saying nothing and backing down. He nodded after a minute or two while Natasha reached for his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. They both pitied him, and he  _ hated _ it. God, did he hate it. He bit into his lip and gave Natasha an appreciative glance, but nothing more to acknowledge her kindness even if it was emasculating. 

“Is that all?” Tony asked. “Or can I make a request?”

It seemed that his docile nature could be rewarded. Steve sighed with relief as though he were expecting a fight; Tony was surprised himself at that. He smiled at Tony and gave him a curt nod while Tony cleared his throat. “It’s easier to talk about it with just the two of you in the room anyway,” he began. He rolled his apple between his hands as he thought. “Domestically, meaning here in America, we have a long road ahead of us concerning gender rights and equality. I'd like that to be a focus if anything. It seems like small potatoes, but my hands are kind of tied here."

Both of his companions nodded. 

“I wasn’t able to get any information while I was at the omega facility other than the fact that this has been something festering under our noses for a lot longer than anyone realizes. That facility and some of the people in it are older than the dusting itself.” 

“So the snap just gave this foundation the edge it was looking for to take a seat of power?”

“Let’s not call it a foundation. Let's call it what it is. It’s a cult,” Tony said. “But yeah. I’m about as clueless as I can be on the modern affairs of what has all happened after the snap. I need information on government officials, background checks, history, anything you can get me. This cult didn’t just spring up out of the ground when no one was looking. Someone had to have had an ulterior motive that was already existing in a seat of power. Find out who he or she is can give clues to things that can be used against them or used in extortion.” 

“And what are you going to do when you figure things out?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know. Think they’ll listen if I start an omega freedom rally?” 

The other two in the room snorted.

“You’re going to be head of Stark Industries, Nat. We’ll make that count for something, first by funding omega facilities and getting into “the business”," Tony offered with a roll of his eyes while he used his fingers as quotation marks.

Nat raised an eyebrow. “Can’t beat them, so join them?” 

Tony pointed a finger at her. “Join them, but then do better until we have a good chunk of influence. We can devote some of our branches at Stark Industries to medicine, omega fertility testing, genetics, change the face of Stark Industries to better promote a healthy future. I’m not good at slogans, but you get the picture.”

Nat nodded her head back and forth with a slight chuckle. “That was actually a pretty good slogan for it being right off the top of your head.”

“Corporate speak rubs off on you if you live in it as I do, I guess. And we use me to any advantage we can get. Plaster my face anywhere and everywhere. And Pepper too if she doesn’t kill me for suggesting that first. We have to turn the opinion around on me or The Avengers might be screwed. Are we even The Avengers anymore?” he asked as he deflated. 

“I don’t think so,” Steve said somberly, "but you’re on the right path. I agree. If we can get the general population to like you again and not just see you as, er-”

“An omega, you can call me an omega, Steve,” Tony droned.

“That, then we can bring more favoritism to omegas as a gender. Fight for equality. That’s a good place to start.” 

And with that, as easily as that, Tony had a goal and a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


End file.
